


Подкрадываясь

by BotanChan



Series: Семейные Узы [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotanChan/pseuds/BotanChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спок и Джим пытаются строить отношения. Очередная вариация на тему пон-фарра.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подкрадываясь

**Author's Note:**

> Всё было придумано благодаря Тэду и во многом для него

Пальцы Спока, тёмные и длинные, замерли над фигуркой чёрного слона. Джиму очень хотелось к ним прикоснуться, но он уже знал о вулканской чувствительности, и не решился бы без прямого позволения. Вместо этого Джим в сотый, наверное, раз задался вопросом, отвлекает ли Спока избыток ощущений от игры, и можно ли считать, что у их партий есть некий пикантный оттенок. Ему нравилось думать, что есть, и долгие взгляды, которые Спок порой бросал на него, поглаживая фигуры, могли служить доказательством. Впрочем, Джим отдавал себе отчёт, что все намёки, скорее всего, просто порождения его фантазии.

Джим слишком увлёкся разглядыванием пальцев Спока и далеко не сразу осознал, что они зависают над слоном уже давно. К слову, предполагаемое решение сыграло бы на руку Джиму, и такая долгая задумчивость над очевидно ошибочным ходом настораживала.

– Кажется, игра тебя сегодня не сильно волнует, – сообщил Джим, привычно высматривая в отрешенном лице Спока спрятанные эмоции.

Тот поднял взгляд от доски и кивнул.

– Вынужден признать, что твоё наблюдение верно, – он сложил пальцы в кулак и опустил на колено. Взгляд Джима рефлекторно проследовал за рукой – слишком завораживающее зрелище, чтобы оторваться. Смотреть на пальцы Спока и на Спока вообще Джим мог очень долго. – Предлагаю завершить эту партию позже.

В каюте явственно повеяло если не неприятностями, то уж точно большим сюрпризом. Джим прищурился.

В шахматы они играли почти с самого начала миссии, и во время партий уже случалось всякое: общекорабельные тревоги, ссоры с метафорическим хлопаньем дверьми, разговоры, за которыми игра забывалась, и даже один обморок – после высадки, во время которой Джим попал под гипноз странного хищного растения. Но никогда ещё Спок не предлагал отложить игру без видимых причин.

– У тебя что-то случилось, – Джим не спрашивал, все было вполне очевидно. Рассеянность Спока, его внезапная просьба, почти неуловимое напряжение на его лице… Ну и немного запатентованной интуиции от капитана Кирка, которая никогда не подводила.

– Ничего, стоящего особого беспокойства, – заверил Спок, опуская взгляд на доску, вопреки собственному предложению закончить игру. – Однако есть один личный вопрос, который мне следует с тобой обсудить.

– О.

Джим откинулся назад, чуть сползая по креслу и вытягивая ноги. Между прочим, мимо этих ног не могли пройти многие! Даже Ухура как-то раз пялилась на тренировке, и Джим хранил воспоминание об этом, как об одной из самых ярких своих побед. Правда сейчас ему хотелось внимания совсем другого человека… получеловека. 

Спок опять поднял голову и посмотрел Джиму в глаза. Он молчал, словно не мог собраться с духом, чтобы начать разговор, и это совсем на него не походило. Честно говоря, Джим помнил только один случай до сегодняшнего вечера, когда Спок не знал, что ответить своему капитану. Тогда тоже обсуждался личный, о, даже очень личный вопрос: пьяное признание Джима в том, что он хотел бы завалить… то есть, аккуратно соблазнить своего первого помощника. После полбутылки виски, распитого с Боунзом, эта идея казалась здравой, и вот уже почти полгода Джим не мог разобраться, ошибся он тогда или снова попал в яблочко.

Сердце пошло биться чаще, когда Джим понял, что ему напоминает сегодняшнее молчание Спока. Итак, после безумно долгого «времени на раздумья» тот дозрел до того, чтоб согласиться? А если наоборот – до того, чтобы послать Джима в глубины космоса и потребовать перевода на другой корабль при следующей же остановке на звёздной базе?

Последняя мысль пугала так, как не удалось даже голодному монстру с Дельта Веги, который был первым, а потому особенно страшным. Захотелось вскочить, схватить Спока за плечи, то ли чтобы не дать озвучить приговор, то ли чтобы силой вытряхнуть нужный ответ. Но Джим взял себя в руки и лишь лениво повёл плечами.

Спок продолжал молчать, не отрывая взгляда от его лица.

– Да говори уже, в чём дело? На нас собирается напасть таинственный куб неизвестной природы? Из чёрной дыры выпал ещё один корабль с ненормальными ромуланцами и третья версия тебя? Энтерпрайз захватывают разумные лианы, готовые отравить нас волшебной пыльцой и взять под контроль, чтобы… чтобы… ну, просто потому что они разумные лианы с волшебной пыльцой?

– Понятие «волшебного» несовместимо с научно-исследовательским характером нашей миссии. И подобные вопросы я бы не отнёс к категории личных, – возразил Спок, не отвечая на шутку. И это не успокаивало, совсем не успокаивало, потому что кто бы что ни говорил про чувство юмора вулканцев, у Спока оно было, а Джим давно научился ловить его едва заметные усмешки.

Сейчас веселье осталось за бортом.

– Тогда я даже не знаю, что предположить. Разве что, – Джим помедлил, и деланно-беспечно взмахнул рукой, – ты решил, наконец, остаться в моей каюте на ночь? Точно! Я догадался, признай! Этот вопрос определённо личный, а ты, – он указал пальцем на грудь Спока, – не смог бы мне окончательно отказать. Потому что я прекрасен и потому что просто нельзя бросить меня с разбитым сердцем после всего, что мы вместе пережили, а, Спок? Ты соглашаешься.

– Скорее да, чем нет, – ответил тот с недвусмысленным облегчением в голосе.

Джим замер и снова еле удержался, чтоб не наброситься на Спока – на этот раз чтобы обнять его от радости и облегчения, ведь Джим и в самом деле не был уверен, что Спок его не пошлёт. За три года миссии они, конечно, отлично сработались, и нашли друг в друге много интересного, и Спок регулярно приходил, чтобы сыграть с Джимом в шахматы и поговорить о чём-нибудь личном или просто отвлечённом. И после того нелепого признания никак не дал понять, что новое внимание ему неприятно, даже иногда – Джим готов был проклинать свою неуёмную фантазию! – пытался неуклюже отвечать на флирт. Но всё равно Джим сомневался, что Спок – логичный, правильный, сдержанный и почти не заинтересованный в старых добрых радостях плоти Спок – согласится не только принять неуёмный Джимов характер, но и ответить на его страсть.

– Круто! – Джим всё же поднялся из кресла, чрезвычайно медленно. – То есть, ты не шутишь? Ты серьёзно? – он почувствовал, как тонкая футболка липнет к мокрой спине. В каюте в самом деле было жарко, Джим всегда повышал температуру во время шахматных партий ради Спока, а в последнее время ещё и ради того, чтобы появился повод снять лишнюю одежду.

– Я никогда не позволил бы себе шутить такими вещами, – Спок удерживал взгляд Джима, и на его лице застыло то выражение крайней сосредоточенности, которое Джим обожал. – Ты не раз давал понять, что этот вопрос для тебя важен, а значит, насмешка над твоими чувствами могла бы причинить тебе боль. Подобные шутки с моей стороны были бы однозначно неприемлемы, Джим. Хотя должен признать, я не до конца уверен в своём решении. Несмотря на то, что я нашёл достаточно логичных аргументов в его пользу, возможно, это всё-таки ошибка.

– Нет-нет-нет! – Джим потянулся вперёд, но в последний момент отдёрнул руки.

Эти вулканцы и их заморочки! Не дай бог, в последний момент Спок испугается и сбежит! Конечно, Спок никогда не давал повода подозревать себя в трусости, и Джим никогда не оскорбил бы его таким обвинением, но лучше не рисковать. Нет. Джим и без того слишком долго ждал, и слишком долго опасался всё испортить какой-нибудь идиотской выходкой, и выносил насмешки Боунза про своё вдруг прорезавшееся джентльменство, и вообще перестал быть плохим мальчиком, что, конечно, не к добру, но чем ни пожертвуешь, когда любовь и спермотоксикоз ударяют в голову.

– Никаких ошибок, Спок, это я тебе говорю, а мне говорит нутро, а моё нутро, – Джим ударил кулаком себе в грудь, – никогда не ошибается, ты же знаешь.

– Полагаю, в данном случае под «нутром» подразумевается интуиция, а не внутренние органы. И в этом случае я готов признать, что, как правило, оно сообщает тебе точные сведения, – кончики губ Спока впервые с начала разговора дёрнулись в намёке на улыбку, но тут же снова опустились. – Однако ты не располагаешь всей необходимой информацией для того, чтобы сделать выводы. А у меня нет права предоставить её тебе в полном объёме, – Спок разладил форму.

Привычное движение, призванное привести одежду в идеальное состояние, на этот раз служило исключительно для того, чтобы скрыть нервозность. И, господи боже, по меркам Спока это предвещало катастрофу планетарного масштаба, не меньше.

– Ты меня пугаешь, – пробормотал Джим. Он хотел взять руки Спока в свои, сжать его пальцы и клятвенно заверить, что всё будет отлично, но опять сдержался – чего доброго, Спок примет это за попытку изнасилования.

– Я пугаю тебя? – переспросил тот, отчётливо напрягаясь.

– Нет, – тут же передумал Джим. – Нисколько, – и поспешно продолжил, пока Спок не отвлёкся на уличение его во лжи. – Ты можешь мне хоть что-нибудь объяснить?

Лицо Спока утратило всякое выражение, и Джим прозакладывал бы голову, что это не-выражение было донельзя кислым.

– Физиология… – наконец неохотно протянул Спок и опять остановился.

– Физиология?

– Да. Моя физиология. Вулканская, – Спок позеленел.

Джим заморгал, пытаясь понять, что такого ужасного может быть в вулканской физиологии, особенно в контексте их разговора. Это не его специальность, но азы ксенобиологии он помнил, и был уверен, что в этой части вулканцы от людей почти не отличаются. Да само существование Спока – ребёнка человека и вулканца – говорило об этом! В чём тогда подвох?

– Ты же не хочешь сказать, что у тебя в принципе не стоит, потому что ты вулканец? Этого не может быть, потому что, видишь ли, я совершенно точно знаю, что вулканцы размножаются примерно как люди, а не с помощью почкования.

Спок позеленел сильнее, едва слышно вздохнул, и Джим заткнулся, потому что подобные вздохи обычно предвещали утомительную лекцию на научную тему и десерт из рассуждений о вопиющей беспечности капитана Энтерпрайз.

– Джим…

– Извиняюсь, извиняюсь! – Джим вскинул руки. Как правило, нудные разглагольствования Спока его забавляли, но сейчас настроение для этого не подходило. – Я совсем не хотел оскорбить тебя, твою родню и твою расу тоже. Ни капельки. Просто ты никак не можешь начать нормально объяснять, и поэтому я не могу понять, в чём же твоя проблема. Но, кажется, она не в том, что у тебя не стоит.

Спок очень серьёзно кивнул.

– Увы. На самом деле проблема заключается в прямо противоположном.

– В том, что стоит? – Джим обалдело мотнул головой.

Спок сглотнул.

– Пока ещё нет. Но скоро… Да, проблема будет именно в этом.

– Кажется, я до сих пор ни черта не понимаю в вулканцах, – пожаловался Джим в пространство и снова рухнул в кресло, готовясь к долгому разговору.

 

***

 

Смена начиналась скучно, и это не предвещало ничего хорошего. Леонард уже давно привык, что если ни один из собравшихся на корабле раззяв не явился к нему в блок с хотя бы маленьким синячком, то стоит ждать неприятностей. Утечки ядовитого газа у техников. Массового отравления вулканской кухней. Стихийного размножения собранной флоры или, еще хуже, фауны… хотя нет, это ждёт его завтра или послезавтра, после того, как работники научной службы загрузят на корабль образцы с планеты. В то, что они притащат что-нибудь милое и безобидное, Леонард не верил.

Но к слову о милой, безобидной фауне.

Он достал корм и покрошил немного трибблу. Бессмертный триббл вопреки уставу продолжал жить у него, подвергаясь самым разным экспериментам. Джим за это именовал Леонарда почётным живодёром Энтерпрайз, хотя от полученных после опытов вакцин не отказывался. Двуличный мерзавец.

Сытый триббл довольно заурчал. Леонард некоторое время понаблюдал за ним, прикидывая, не приближается ли питомец к опасному размеру, потом вернулся к столу.

– Вот отчёт о готовности принять завтрашние образцы, – сестра Хана вошла и протянула пад. Леонард в последний момент удержал недовольную гримасу и оскалился в улыбке.

– Спасибо.

Сестра Хана мнимой любезностью не обманулась. Поджала губы, совсем как его бывшая, развернулась и вышла. Эта девица поступила на Энтерпрайз во время последней плановой остановки на звёздной базе, и при общении с ней Леонарду казалось, что он снова угодил в свой готовый вот-вот рассыпаться брак. Тьфу, пропасть! Жаль, что Кристина тогда не осталась: у неё была голова на плечах и твёрдая рука. А всё Джим. Вечно портит Леонарду самое лучшее в жизни.

– Боунз, ты мне срочно нужен по личному вопросу!

Как говорится, помяни чёрта.

Джим вихрем ворвался в мед.отсек. Леонард уже давно потерял надежду на то, что он когда-нибудь научится просто входить, а не врываться. И не вбегать. И не вплывать полумёртвым на руках коммандера Спока после встречи с очередной инопланетной пакостью.

– Нет, я не стану тебя развлекать прямо сейчас, – проворчал Леонард. Исключительно ради того, чтобы щёлкнуть по чужому самомнению. Как лучший друг и лечащий врач он полагал себя обязанным заботиться о профилактике любых болезней Джима. В том числе звёздной.

Джим ухмыльнулся и плюхнулся в кресло Леонарда, вытянув свои «неотразимые» ноги. Кресло жалобно заскрипело. Разумеется.

– Сломаешь – заставлю достать новое, хоть из вакуума. Или уложу в постель на неделю, с ежедневными процедурами, – предупредил Леонард, готовый честно исполнить угрозу. Он владел лучшим креслом на корабле, и считал, что полностью его заслуживает. Хотя бы как компенсацию за свои нервные клетки, которые убивал каждый из команды Энтерпрайз, то и дело норовя отправиться на тот свет.

– Припрягу техников изобрести транспортаторную удочку и выловлю тебе из космоса самое прекрасное в мире кресло. Кресло с большой буквы, – пообещал Джим и вдруг посерьёзнел. – Боунз, мне серьёзно нужна помощь.

Ах да, личный вопрос. Леонард готов был побиться об заклад, что знает, о чём речь. О ком.

– Опять разругался со своим зелёным гоблином?

– Нет, – на лице Джима мелькнула слабая улыбка, другая, не обычная его широкая ухмылочка. Леонард поставил бы все свои инструменты на то, что Джим понятия не имеет, какое выражение иногда появляется на его лице. И он даже счёл бы это милым, если бы причиной была какая-нибудь хорошенькая девушка, или компанейский парень, или тёплый и пушистый восьмиглазый негуманоид, только не холодный, как ледышка, вулканский ублюдок.

– Если вы не разругались, то не представляю, зачем тебе нужен я, – буркнул Леонард. – Учти, у меня нет желания в очередной раз выслушивать жалобы о том, как тебя динамят и водят на прогулки в теплицы Сулу вместо того, чтобы послушно упасть в койку, – правда, Джим не походил на человека, которому нужно выговориться. Скорее наоборот, он казался радостно-взбудораженным. Леонард невольно вспомнил Джо в канун Рождества.

– Эй! – Джим пихнул его в бедро. – Меня не динамят! И это я вожу Сопка в теплицы, потому что стараюсь вести себя как джентльмен, пока незаметно подкрадываюсь к добыче!

Леонард заржал.

– Как ты «незаметно» подкрадываешься заметили уже даже Кинсер и йомен Джонс, а у него, между прочим, зрение минус семь! Все давно уверены, что вы парочка, – и он не стал добавлять, что с его точки зрения Джим вёл себя не как джентльмен, а как школьный хулиган, который запал на первую отличницу класса и теперь носит в зубах её сумку. Озвучить это значило нанести самолюбию Джима нешуточный виртуальный хук. Леонард предпочитал придержать такой шикарный удар до момента, когда Джим его достанет. В смысле, по-настоящему достанет.

Джим скорчил досадливую мину, очевидно, пытаясь продемонстрировать страшные страдания от того, что реальное положение дел не соответствует гуляющим по кораблю слухам.

– Ничего, скоро так и будет, – заявил он. – Кстати, именно об этом я и хотел поговорить.

Джим сделал паузу, очевидно наслаждаясь возмущением, которое Леонард и не подумал скрывать. Он не сексопатолог и не семейный психотерапевт! Даже если готов по-дружески выслушивать чужое нытьё.

– Я давно предлагаю тебе просто его споить, – пробурчал Леонард.

Джим отмахнулся.

– Не нужно. Дело в том… ты же врач, да, Боунз, значит, должен знать про инопланетную физиологию?

– Разумеется. Иначе вы бы тут уже давно дружно себя угробили, – Леонард невольно передёрнулся, вспомнив, как однажды откачивал получившего разряд тока Кинсера, а потом отпаивал Скотта. Потратил на него целую бутылку виски из своей доли, но дело того стоило.

– Тогда ты, наверное, знаешь, что такое пон-фарр?

Леонард некоторое время пытался понять, о чём речь, потом вспомнил нужное слово, пошатнулся и схватился за стол, чтобы не сесть где стоял.

Господи милосердный боже!

Грёбаный остроухий гоблин!

Грёбаная гоблинская физиология!

Джим смотрел наивным взглядом человека, чьё бытие не затуманено печалью знаний.

– У него началось? – обречённо спросил Леонард.

– Ещё нет. Но скоро должно, если только Спок не ошибся.

Леонард на подгибающихся ногах добрался до кушетки для больных и буквально упал на неё.

– Но ему же рано! – возопил он в отчаянии.

У них было в запасе ещё лет десять! Если только данные в закрытой медицинской базе Звёздного флота не врали. Ничему нельзя верить. Ничему и никому!

– Да, Спок тоже очень удивился, – кивнул Джим, потом прищурился. – Всё так плохо? – Его взгляд стал острым и недобрым. Ну да, готов бежать защищать свою принцессу. Которая вот-вот превратится в дракона, чтобы его сожрать. – Боунз, не молчи. Спок сегодня пришёл ко мне, но так ничего внятно и не сказал. Я только понял, что это связано с сексом и может быть опасно.

Ну ещё бы! Леонард снова скривился и прижал ладонь к желудку, который, кажется, собирался отозваться резью на непредвиденный стресс.

– Ну да, остроухие не любят про это говорить. Ведут себя как ангелы бестелесные, а на самом деле… – он помял себе живот. – Джим, это закрытая информация и врачебная тайна. Мне нужен приказ капитана для разглашения, с обоснованием.

– Угроза жизни моего первого помощника – подойдёт?

Леонард кивнул.

– Тогда у тебя есть мой приказ. Если нужно – оформлю письменно, – Джим смотрел пристально и под его взглядом становился неуютно.

Леонард хорошо знал, что хороший парень Джеймс Т. Кирк становился очень даже безжалостным, если что-то угрожало его кораблю и его людям.

– Ладно, обойдёмся без формализма. Если кратко, это связано с тем, что вулканцы подавляют эмоции, которых у них хватает. Раз в несколько лет происходит «бум», – Леонард взмахнул руками, изображая взрыв. – Эти парни только кажутся полными отморозками.

– Я в курсе, что Спока можно довести. Не так уж сложно, на самом деле, – на лице Джима появилась самодовольная ухмылка. Леонард же только зябко передёрнул плечами, вспомнив, как тот хрипел под сдавливающими горло пальцами.

– Время, когда происходит этот «бум» сами вулканцы называют пон-фарр. И, насколько я понимаю, им тогда совсем рвёт крышу. Я представляю механизм, состояние плак-тау действительно опасно, но вот что с ним делать… – Леонард задумался, прикидывая варианты. – В смысле, понятно, что с ним делать в принципе – это время для размножения, догадайся, какой естественный способ решения у проблемы. Но вот что делать нам здесь и сейчас…

– Другими словами, раз в сколько-то лет вулканцы начинают трахаться, как кролики? – Джим прыснул, моментально теряя опасную сосредоточенность. – Чёрт, кажется, я получил своё Рождество! Только непонятно, из-за чего Спок так переживает.

Леонард едва удержался, чтобы не отвесить ему подзатыльник.

– Джим! Это не шутки! Они не только трахаются, у них полностью слетает контроль! Они готовы драться и убивать за то, чтоб получить секс! А если всё-таки не получат – дохнут от лихорадки!

Джим подавился смехом, и Леонард ему совсем не сочувствовал.

– Ты серьёзно?

Леонард пожал плечами

– Это как, – он криво усмехнулся, – ну да, вулкан. Гора горой, пока не взорвётся и не затопит всё вокруг. А ты хочешь сунуться в самую лаву, если я хоть немного тебя знаю.

– Конечно. Я полгода этого ждал. И я не против перчика в спальне, – подмигнул Джим. Его наглая морда стала такой довольной, что прямо просила познакомиться с крепким кулаком. Идиот! Беспечный, адреналинозависимый, озабоченный идиот.

– Всё будет в порядке.

Леонард вздрогнул от неожиданности.

– Что?

Джим смотрел прямо и отвратительно понимающе.

– Всё будет в порядке, Боунз, – почти мягко сказал Джим. – Он ничего мне не сделает. Это же Спок. Он никогда не причинит мне вред, не предаст меня.

Леонард только головой покачал. Остроухий будет не в себе. И он в три раза сильнее человека. Это может хреново закончиться. А если что-то может хреново закончиться, то закончится оно именно так.

– Просигналь мне, когда начнётся, – попросил Ленард. – Я постараюсь подобрать что-нибудь, чтоб хоть немного сбить лихорадку, – а заодно ослабить гоблина, чтобы тот ничего не сломал. Никого.

Джим открыл рот, и Леонард знал, что он собирается отмахнуться, поэтому поспешно добавил:

– Я тебя очень прошу, Джим. Я серьёзно. Это не шутки. И… на самом деле мы не знаем, что ему может понадобиться кроме секса, чтобы не помереть. Лучше перестраховаться, – возможно, это был удар ниже пояса, но Леонарда волновало только то, что Джим всё-таки кивнул:

– Ну, хорошо. Я тебе свистну.

 

***

 

– Исследовательский шаттл прибыл благополучно. Пострадавших среди членов экипажа нет, все пробы взяты по плану. После штатного осмотра можно двигаться дальше, капитан.

– Спасибо, Спок, – нейтрально ответил Джим по связи и слегка поёрзал. До конца альфа-смены оставалась всего четверть часа, но за это время техники и ребята из научного наверняка успеют скрыться в мед.отсеке и лабораториях, и оторвать их от полученных материалов станет проблематично.

Джим вздохнул. Ему хотелось увидеть Спока, после вчерашнего разговора – как никогда сильно. Словно ребёнку, который хочет убедиться, что обещанный подарок никуда не исчез. Или, может, Джиму просто требовалось проверить, что Спок – по-прежнему его Спок, а не подменыш, вынырнувший из глубин космоса. Потому что ему до сих пор было сложно поверить, что у Спока возникла проблема с неконтролируемым желанием поиметь кого-нибудь… а лучше всего Джима.

Чёрт, только от этой мысли вставало, как по команде!

Джим снова поёрзал, кинув украдкой взгляд по сторонам. На мостике царил расслабленный порядок: Чехов и Сулу вполголоса спорили про влияние русской и японской культур на общее развитие человечества, Ухура делала калибровку, остальные тоже занимались своими делами, порой перебрасываясь короткими фразами. На Джима никто не обращал внимания, совершенно забив на то, что он тут главный и вообще центр всего мостика, но сегодня Джим решил их за это простить. Он постарался придать себе невозмутимый вид и посмотрел на часы на подлокотнике кресла.

Одиннадцать минут.

Всегда можно уйти с поста капитанским произволом, но никаких весомых поводов для этого, как назло, не получалось придумать. И почему-то Джим не хотел, чтобы все вокруг догадались, что он побежал к шаттлам только из совершенно дурацкого желания немножко попялиться на коммандера Спока прямо сейчас, немедленно, сию же секунду! Не то, чтобы никто не был в курсе, что это желание у него регулярно возникает, конечно.

Восемь минут.

Спок наверняка не станет дожидаться Джима, хотя бы потому, что ему этого не приказали, а предполагать, что капитана вдруг обуяет внезапная жажда лично пощупать коммандера после стандартного рейда, и на основании этого откладывать поход в лабораторию – нелогично. Время тянулось медленно. Сулу и Чехов дошли до сравнения оружия, изобретённого на протяжении всей истории их стран. Это было, наверное, сотое, если не тысячное повторение спора, и Джим понятия не имел, как можно всегда говорить об одном и том же. Вот у них со Споком всегда находились новые темы, которые можно обсудить за шахматами.

Пять минут.

Ухура закончила настройку и теперь увлеченно ловила что-то в эфире. Джим очень рассчитывал, что она не подслушивает разговоры на других палубах, или в мед.отсеке, или в лаборатории, куда уже наверняка спрятался Спок, не желающий вопросов о пон-фарр. Чёрт. Джим затряс головой. Ухура никогда не стала бы подслушивать, это он знал точно, хотя порой удивлялся, каким образом она не то, что противостоит искушению, но даже его не замечает. Возможно, решил Джим в очередной раз, всё дело в том, что слишком нудно стирать все следы своих действий, а ещё в магической силе устава. Ухура всегда относилась к правилам с примечательным уважением. Совсем как Спок.

Три минуты.

А вдруг при разгрузке шаттлов возникла какая-нибудь проблема? Слишком мелкая, чтобы о ней сообщили на мостик, но достаточная, чтобы задержать на нижней палубе вернувшихся из рейда? Необходимо проверить, решил Джим. Всякое бывает, а он – капитан и обязан знать о любой неприятности, которая случается на его корабле. Ну, может быть, не совсем о любой, такого количества информации не вместит ни одна голова, но точно обо всех, в которых замешан Спок. Непременно.

Двери турболифта распахнулись, пропуская на мостик следующую смену. Джим подскочил с кресла, словно оно жгло ему задницу.

– За прошедшую смену никаких происшествий. Принимайте пост, господа, – выпалил он, быстро проталкиваясь мимо замерших от удивления людей. Его проводили растерянными взглядами.

– Но капитан...

– Все подробности в записях. Уверяю, ничего интересного. Можете расслабиться, выпить кофе и протереть пыль на моём кресле – если найдёте, – Джим обаятельно улыбнулся и ударил по кнопке. В последний момент сквозь закрывающиеся двери к нему протиснулась Ухура. Двери замерли, Джим ударил по кнопке ещё раз.

– Торопитесь, капитан? – с иронией спросила Ухура.

– Сегодня там было очень скучно, согласись, – Джим постарался придать себе самый невинный вид, на который оказался способен. Меньше всего он хотел, чтобы о его переживаниях и о том, что он наконец-то, спустя столько времени готов заполучить себе Спока, догадалась Ухура. Она обязательно постарается испортить ему триумф!

– В самом деле, – она чуть-чуть улыбнулась, окончательно выходя из роли строгого начальника коммуникационной службы. – На самом деле, Кирк, я здорово удивилась, что всё это время ты торчал с нами, а не спустился на планету с остальными.

Джим пожал плечами.

– Я был уверен, что ничего интересного мы всё равно не найдём. Ну там, никаких туземцев-телепатов, жаждущих поработить наш разум, или самого убойного во Вселенной яда, или хотя бы таинственного излучения, которое вывело бы Энтерпрайз из строя, – а ещё он был уверен, что не смог бы не пялиться на Спока, представляя, как тот изменится, когда лихорадочный огонь пон-фарр сожжёт его хвалёный самоконтроль, позволяя… всё. Но об этом определённо не стоило говорить Ухуре. – У меня обалденная интуиция, так что я заранее могу сказать, окажусь ли нужен, – добавил Джим вслух и подмигнул.

Ухура закатила глаза и собралась что-то ответить, но двери турболифта открылись, и Джим поспешил вперёд, помахав ей на прощание рукой.

К сожалению, никаких непредвиденных задержек не произошло, и когда он спустился на нужную палубу, у шаттла стоят только Джотто-Кексик. Джим вздохнул, подавляя вспышку обиженного разочарования, и неторопливо подошёл к нему.

– Как прошло?

Джотто обернулся, насупился и проворчал:

– Разумеется, без единой заминки, капитан.

Джим хмыкнул. После некоторого времени совместной работы он не мог не признать, что Джотто оказался нормальным парнем и хорошим главной СБ. Но в его голове жила ужасно раздражающая навязчивая идея о том, что опасность грозит людям исключительно в тех случаях, когда вместе с ними на планету спускается капитан. Поэтому он каждый раз прикладывал все усилия, чтоб помянутого капитана в рейды не брать. Джима это одновременно забавляло и обижало, особенно в свете того, что именно он в большей части случаев спасал Энтерпрайз. И лишь иногда был виноват свалившихся неприятностях!

– То есть, вас не отправили в кому камни-телепаты, из-под земли не выкопались плотоядные пальмы-убийцы, и даже коммуникаторы работали исправно? – Джим не смог удержаться, чтобы немного не поддразнить Джотто.

– Именно так, капитан, – подтвердил тот и посмотрел на него с победным выражением лица. Джотто всегда очень радовался, когда его теория получала практическое подтверждение, и умело не замечал таких же практических опровержений.

Джим делано зевнул.

– Какая скука. Хорошо, что я остался на корабле. Сидеть в кресле хотя бы удобно, – сказал он со всей серьёзностью, на которую был способен.

– Да, вы сделали очень правильно, капитан! – с жаром закивал Джотто.

– Не могу согласиться, – Джим резко развернулся к шаттлу. Спок вышел из-за него и теперь стоял в своей обычной позе, сложив руки за спиной. – Признаю парадоксальность ситуации, но должен отметить, что ваше отсутствие негативно повлияло на работоспособность некоторых членов отряда, отвлекая своей непривычностью. Поэтому, капитан, я допускаю, что есть смысл в вашем участии в высадках на планеты, несмотря на то, что устав этого не рекомендует.

Джим завороженно смотрел, как Спок медленно приближается, такой совершенно обычный, повседневный, и в то же время неуловимо незнакомый. Что-то в его манере двигаться изменилось… поплыло.

– Погоди, – Джим тряхнул головой, он так засмотрелся, что ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы сосредоточиться и перевести со споковского на человеческий. – Ты хочешь сказать, что так отвлекался на то, что меня нет, что не мог нормально работать?

– Моя работоспособность осталась на приемлемом уровне, – возразил Спок, поколебался и с едва уловимой неохотой добавил: – но могла быть выше. И, кстати, лейтенант Джотто частично ввёл вас в заблуждение. В какой-то момент наши коммуникаторы перестали принимать и передавать сигналы, однако нарушение связи исчезло, как только мы вышли из определённой области. Кристаллы, которые покрывали указанную территорию, взяты на анализ.

– Нехорошо врать капитану, Кексик, – строго выговорил Джим, насмешливо посмотрев на разом понурившегося Джотто.

– Не зовите меня так! – буркнул тот. Джим весело рассмеялся, потом перевёл взгляд на Спока.

– Вот не думал, что доживу до момента, когда ты поддержишь меня в споре с Кексиком! – он поднял руку, чтобы хлопнуть Спока по плечу и осознал, что они стоят слишком близко, вплотную, так, что почти можно почувствовать дыхание чужое дыхание губами.

– Эээ… Спок?

Когда тот успел подкрасться так близко?!

Вместо ответа Спок тоже поднял руку и коснулся кончиками пальцев ладони Джима. Провёл по ней вниз и вверх, скользнул на тыльную сторону. Сначала поглаживания были едва заметными, но становились сильнее.

Джим облизнул губы и сглотнул. Раньше случались моменты, когда он представлял, как спокойствие Спока сменится растерянным возмущением, если подойти и вдруг его поцеловать, или взять за руку, или хлопнуть по заднице. Но, похоже, Спок и здесь умудрился обставить своего капитана, и теперь именно Джиму приходилось срочно собирать остатки спокойствия, чтобы не выдать ошеломления.

– Спок, ты делаешь то, что, я думаю, ты делаешь? – хрипло спросил Джим.

Кожу покалывало там, где касались чужие пальцы, словно из них выходили невидимые лучи и пронзали плоть. Учитывая видовые особенности вулканцев, может, это было не только воображение.

Спок не ответил, лишь поднял другую руку и мягко провёл по лицу Джима, по лбу, по виску, задевая контактные точки, но не задерживаясь на них. Джим сглотнул ещё раз.

Обалдеть, кажется, его грубо лапали и целовали взасос по-вулкански прямо на глазах нижестоящего офицера, ни черта не понимающего в происходящем! И это, вдруг понял Джим, возбуждало намного круче, чем какое-нибудь примитивное хватание за задницу.

– Коммандер, капитан, мне вас оставить? – спросил Джотто с ноткой ехидцы в голосе. Наверняка он тоже считал, что они давно вместе, и ничего особенного не происходит, и почему-то Джима безумно заводило, как близко к правде и в то же время бесконечно далеко от неё находится это предположение.

– Джотто, где?.. – даже когда Ухура вытащила его из-под кровати Гайлы, её вмешательство не было таким смущающим.

Спок едва заметно вздрогнул, моргнул и его глаза слегка расширились, выдавая крайнюю растерянность. Он резко отдёрнул руки. Джим шумно втянул воздух и повернулся к Ухуре, только сейчас поняв, почему она тоже спешила покинуть мостик после конца смены.

– Прости, Ниота, меня задержал капитан, – тут же перевёл стрелки Джотто.

– Проверял лично, все ли вернулись целыми, – зачем-то сказал Джим, хотя у него не было никакой причины объяснять, что он здесь делает и зачем.

Ухура тряхнула головой и пристально посмотрела на них.

– Надеюсь, всё в порядке? – уточнила она напряжённым тоном.

– Всё прошло по плану и без каких-либо происшествий. Спасибо за проявленную заботу, Ниота, – ответил за всех Спок. – Капитан, если у вас больше нет ко мне вопросов, я должен отправиться в мед. блок на штатную проверку, а затем вернуться к исследованиям. Лейтенант Джотто, вас это тоже касается.

– Конечно, можешь идти. Вы все можете, – кивнул Джим.

Ухура задумчиво переводила взгляд с него на Спока и обратно, но Джотто не дал ей времени на то, чтобы начать допрос по новой – радостно подхватил под локоть и повлёк за собой, упрашивая не бросать его в одиночку на растерзание Маккою.

Спок помедлил еще немного.

– Я… я приношу свои извинения, капитан. Джим, – в его голосе слышалось эхо тщательно скрываемого смятения.

– Ничего страшного, Спок. Можешь делать так в любое время, – Джим посмотрел на него и демонстративно облизнулся. – Мне понравилось.

Спок отвёл взгляд.

– Твоё предложение слишком… Тебе не следует одобрять подобные действия, Джим. Извини, увидимся позже, – он поколебался секунду, но больше ничего не добавил и быстро последовал за Джотто и Ухурой.

Джим прислонился к борту шаттла и рассмеялся. Ему не терпелось узнать, что Спок выкинет следующим.

 

***

 

– Я присоединюсь к вам, капитан, – не спросила, а уведомила Ухура, усевшись туда, где пару минут назад сидел Спок.

Нельзя сказать, что Джима сильно воодушевила такая перемена. Он бы, само собой, предпочёл закончить завтрак в компании Спока, и, может, тот снова устроил бы что-нибудь интересное, прямо здесь, на глазах у нескольких десятков человек. При мысли об этом на лице Джима расползлась ухмылка, и он шевельнул пальцами, вспоминая вчерашнее прикосновение и предвкушая новые – такие же или даже ещё более интимные, чувственные…

Но всё ещё смущённый Спок сбежал к своим ненаглядным образцам, а Ухура, при всех её очевидных достоинствах, не могла стать адекватной заменой. Джим вздохнул, цапнул абрикос с её подноса и откинулся на спинку стула.

Абрикос оказался сладким, но, подозревал Джим, смотрелся совершенно неэффектно, никакого сравнения с яблоками. Ухура только закатила глаза, как противная старшая сестрица, воротящая нос от брата-малолетки. Джим подумал, что, на самом деле, никто не держит его здесь, но уходить не стал. Капитан Джеймс Т. Кирк всегда встречал трудности лицом к лицу и уничтожал их сиянием своей неземной красоты!

Ухура намазала тост джемом, поднесла ко рту, но положила обратно на тарелку и уставилась на Джима, умостив подбородок на сцепленных пальцах.

– Я очень хочу с вами поговорить, капитан, но, честно говоря, не вполне представляю, как это сделать, – сухо сказала она после паузы.

Джим снова пожал плечами. Это не тот случай, когда он жаждал бы бескорыстно протянуть руку помощи.

– О Споке, – зачем-то добавила Ухура, хотя это и без того было очевидно после вчерашней сцены.

– Мне казалось, мы решили, что не будем это обсуждать, – Джим осмотрел вторую половину абрикоса, ещё раз пожалел, что это не яблоко, и сунул её в рот.

– Это вы решили. Как всегда один за всех, – довольно едко возразила Ухура.

Джим прожевал мякоть и выплюнул косточку на тарелку. Потом уставился на Ухуру, чувствуя смесь веселья и раздражения.

– Послушай, я понимаю, что ты беспокоишься за Спока – вы друзья и всё такое. Но наши с ним отношения, рабочие или не рабочие, или любые – не твоё дело, верно? – он попытался смягчить свои слова улыбкой, потому что не хотел ссориться. Правда, его улыбки редко действовали на Ухуру, наверное, у неё был таинственный врождённый иммунитет.

Ухура поджала губы. Она, очевидно, не могла не признать весомость довода, но и удержаться от того, чтобы сунуть нос в их дела, не могла тоже. Джим вздохнул, подумал, что если он всё-таки разругается с Ухурой, Спок точно надуется, и, чего доброго, возьмёт себя в руки. А значит, никаких больше тисканий и – только не это – уже почти нагрянувшего секса. Нет. Нет-нет-нет, ни за что.

Джим решительно уселся прямо и послал Ухуре взгляд, такой же пристальный, как у неё самой.

– Послушай, тебе в самом деле не о чём беспокоиться. Я понимаю, что моя репутация раньше была не самой лучшей, – на этом месте Ухура красноречиво подняла брови, чего Джим виртуозно не заметил, – но это всё в прошлом. И ты же в курсе, что это не блажь, которая вчера ударила мне в голову. К слову, я до сих пор не понимаю, как вы все это заметили, когда мы со Споком и за руки-то не держались.

Ухура фыркнула.

– Да только слепой не увидит, как ты капаешь на него слюнями, даже не приближаясь вплотную! – она перевела взгляд на свою тарелку и всё-таки начала есть.

Джим внутренне поздравил себя с отличным прорывом к победе, а также с тем, что благодаря ему главный офицер связи все же не рухнет на мостике в голодный обморок. Красота! Капитан Кирк может всё, даже усмирять воинственных красоток, в которых взыграл низменный инстинкт собственничества.

– Извини, Кирк, – сказала Ухура после непродолжительного молчания и одного съеденного тоста.

Джим понял, что он сегодня король. Ну, конечно, он всегда король, но сегодня – особенно. А значит, можно проявить великодушие.

– Ничего, я понимаю. Чтобы успокоить тебя ещё больше, я даже могу поделиться страшным секретом – мы до сих пор не переспали. Только тссс, – Джим шутливо приложил палец к губам, – никому не говори. А то все эти люди, – он небрежно кивнул в сторону завтракающих членов экипажа, – перестанут меня уважать.

Ухура повернула голову вслед за его жестом, и Джим тоже машинально оглянулся на остальных. На секунду задержался взглядом на Скотти и Джотто, который выслушивал бурную речь главного техника с воинственным видом и явно собирался возражать. Судя по его виду, СБ угрожало большое количество незапланированной работы по испытанию каких-нибудь новинок. Джим сделал себе мысленную пометку поговорить со Скотти до того, как вдруг обнаружится, что Энтерпрайз подвергли улучшениям без согласования с капитаном.

– Я знаю, что вы не занимались сексом, – сказала Ухура, возвращая внимание к себе. – И если бы я участвовала в самом идиотском и самом главном тотализаторе Энтепрайз, то сорвала бы куш – все остальные уверены, что вы уже переспали, и ставят только на то, когда это случилось и когда вы признаетесь.

Сволочи. Все поголовно циничные сволочи, без гроша уважения к личной жизни своего капитана. Совершенно непонятно, за какие заслуги Джим их всех терпит, любит и прощает. И Ухура хуже всех.

– Только не говори, что Спок треплется с тобой о таких подробностях нашей с ним личной жизни, – проворчал Джим, вдруг почувствовав себя неуютно.

Спок в самом деле мог говорить с ней о Джиме? Дурацкий вопрос, разумеется мог! Было бы нелогично, если бы то время, что было взято «на раздумья», он не посвятил сбору всей доступной информации. А уж Ухура могла рассказать о Джиме такого и столько, что оставалось только удивляться, как Спок его всё-таки не послал.

Ухура гаденько усмехнулась, будто прекрасно поняла, о чём подумал Джим. Всё-таки она оставалась редкой стервой.

– Не волнуйся, Кирк, Спок – не ты, он скорее удавится, чем начнёт болтать о ваших интимных договорённостях. Но когда встречались мы, он тоже сразу предупредил меня о том, как вулканцы воспринимают отношения и секс.

Неловко признавать, но Джим выдохнул с облегчением. Ухура какое-то время внимательно его рассматривала, прежде чем заговорить опять:

– На самом деле, я была уверена, что ты его бросишь. Продержишься пару недель, ну, может, месяц, а когда поймёшь, что быстро ничего не обломится – сбежишь. Но если только вчерашняя сцена – не странный ночной кошмар, ты вот-вот получишь, что хотел.

Буквально завтра или послезавтра, как только Спок окончательно перестанет соображать, подумал Джим. Но посвящать Ухуру в детали он точно не собирался. Вместо этого он послал ей свою самую победную улыбку и потянулся, разминая – и демонстрируя – всё тело.

– И поэтому, – продолжила Ухура, – я хочу заранее предупредить, что если через пару недель или месяц ты всё-таки сбежишь, потому что тебе станет скучно, или надоест, или что угодно ещё, то я превращу твою жизнь в ад.

И Джим не мог не признать, что она на это способна.

– Почему никто не беспокоится обо мне? – проворчал он, чтобы скрыть мимолётную неловкость, вызванную, нет, конечно же, не опаской, а всего лишь коротким дурным предчувствием.

– О тебе-е-е? – протянула Ухура с непередаваемой интонацией.

– Именно! – Джим поднял палец. – Между прочим, я уже почти три года занимаюсь тем, что спасаю ваши задницы и организовываю досуг, и ещё ни разу не сделал ничего плохого никому на этом корабле. Но почему-то решительно все – все, не ты одна, даже не мечтай об исключительности – уверены, что если что-то пойдёт не так, то страдать будет он. Как будто Спок у нас – хрустальная принцесса, которая сломается от любого тычка. А это, знаешь ли, не так! – Джим в самом деле начал обижаться. Потому что, честное слово, что за дела? Спок – лучший первый помощник во всём Звёздном флоте, и сам способен уделать кого угодно, даже Джима – иногда, не очень часто… но сейчас именно такой случай.

– Прямо все без исключения? – с фальшивым сочувствием протянула Ухура.

– Ну, – Джим на секунду задумался и вынужденно признал. – Кроме Боунза. Боунз думает, что хрустальный – я, а это не намного лучше.

Ухура захихикала.

– МакКой ведёт себя, как твоя мамочка.

– Но-но-но! – погрозил ей Джим. – Не трогай Боунза. Особенно там, где ведёшь себя не лучше. Боунз, может, и моя мамочка, зато ты – мамочка Спока.

Ухура задумалась, потом неожиданно прыснула снова. Джим с любопытством смотрел на неё, гадая, развеселило её сравнение, или что-то ещё.

– А знаешь, я вдруг прямо сейчас поняла, что это правда, – задумчиво сказал Ухура, оборвав смех. – И, наверное, мы поэтому тогда расстались. Я не люблю быть мамочкой, во всяком случае, парням, с которыми сплю. А Спок в каком-то смысле хотел от меня именно этого.

– Надеюсь, ты сейчас не намекаешь, что от меня тоже потребуется стать мамочкой? – проворчал Джим. – Потому что…

– Ты способен стать разве что соседом по песочнице, – небрежно перебила его Ухура. – Потому-то я и опасаюсь – до сих пор. Ты оказался хорошим капитаном, в самом деле. Но ты и постоянство – вещи, которые кажутся несовместимыми, а Спок… Он вулканец. Вулканцы заключают браки на всю жизнь, и никак иначе.

– Мы не собираемся регистрироваться, – машинально поправил Джим и поморщился. Не то чтобы они это уже обсудили… Но он уж точно не собирается тратить время на подобную чушь.

– Разумеется, я говорю не о юридической регистрации, которую можно оформить и отменить за десять минут – пять на одно, пять на другое, – закатила глаза Ухура. – Хотя замечу, что это укрепило бы ваше положение перед уставом. Но пойми уже, Кирк, что если Спок соглашается стать твоим партнёром, он соглашается стать им на ближайшие лет… – она пощелкала пальцами, – пятьдесят-шестьдесят? Сколько там ты собираешься прожить? И ты уверен, что готов пятьдесят лет подряд не только трахаться с одним партнёром – а вулканцы не приемлют полигамию – но и терпеть его характер, привычки, занудство и всё остальное?

– Ты преувеличиваешь, – Джим поморщился сильнее.

Разговоры о том, что может случиться через пятьдесят лет, всегда его раздражали. На самом деле, его нередко раздражали разговоры даже о том, что случится через год, потому что какой смысл загадывать на такие сроки? Это же прорва времени! И может случиться что угодно, начиная с самого примитивного – того, что ты сдохнешь, не дожив до запланированного момента. Актуальное опасение, когда ты самый молодой и безбашенный капитан Звёздного Флота, верно?

– Нет, – отрезала Ухура и нахмурилась. – Я ничуть не преувеличиваю. Это ты не понимаешь, что происходит. Чёрт! – она сжала кулаки. – Так и знала, что вы опять ни о чём не подумали, кроме своего единственного и неповторимого «хочу», капитан!

– Эй! – Джим вскинул руки, разозлённый неожиданным нападением на пустом месте и раздосадованный, что мирной беседы все-таки не вышло. – Я не собираюсь бросать его через месяц! Я просто не люблю загадывать.

– Я уверяю, капитан, что у Спока другие представления о «загадывании». И я вам настоятельно рекомендую серьёзно с ним поговорить, чтобы прояснить этот момент, – процедила Ухура, резко вскочила и направилась к выходу. На полпути ее перехватила встревоженная Кэрол, и Джим отвернулся, чтобы не видеть их слитное осуждение в свою сторону. Он посмотрел на оставшиеся тосты, джем и персики и кисло пожелал Ухуре всё-таки свалиться в голодный обморок на мостике. Это позволило бы спровадить её на растерзание Боунзу, чтобы они тратили силы друг на друга, выясняя, кто хуже – Джим или Спок. Хотя от Ухуры дождёшься обмороков, как же.

Джим был порядком раздосадован. И он поспорил бы, что Ухура просто всё усложняла, потому что вообще любила усложнять. В этом они со Споком здорово походили, и, если так подумать, становилось ясно, почему расстались: когда двое постоянно городят какие-то замысловатые конструкции типа «отношений» вместо того, чтобы просто наслаждаться жизнью, проблемы неизбежны.

Однако вместе с тем Джим почему-то почувствовал беспокойство. Что если Спок и в самом деле строил какие-то дикие планы про пятьдесят лет совместной жизни? Вряд ли, конечно – очевидно, что загадывать о слишком отдалённом будущем нелогично из-за слишком большого числа неизвестных факторов. Но вдруг. Может получиться очень нечестно, если Спок с Джимом ждут друг от друга слишком разного. Быть нечестным Джим совсем не хотел.

Он подумал, что, возможно, действительно имеет смысл прояснить ситуацию, просто чтобы убедиться, что фантазии Ухуры – это фантазии Ухуры и заодно её надежда на то, что Джим станет страдать. Надо выспросить у Спока. Вот только ответит ли Спок прямо, если его не хватило даже на то, чтоб внятно изложить, что такое пон-фарр?

Чёрт, подумал Джим, вспомнив это объяснение, и позеленевшие щёки Спока, и его напряжение, и невнятные, невозможно неточные слова. Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт! Кажется, для Спока тема могла в самом деле оказаться больной. И тогда… Что «тогда» Джим ещё не знал, но в любом случае ему это не нравилось.

Чёрт бы побрал Ухуру! Она всегда ухитрялась обломать своему капитану кайф! Ещё с самой первой встречи! Стерва.

Джим на секунду задумался и едва не подскочил, когда разум озарила привычная вспышка гениального прозрения. Очевидно же: если он не может поговорить со Споком, потому что тот слишком зажат, а поговорить со Споком надо, то остаётся элементарный выход – поговорить с другим Споком, который не мялся и не дергался, когда речь заходила о тонких материях типа дружбы или чувств.

Теперь главным было дотянуться по связи до Нового Вулкана из той невообразимой дыры, в которой болтался Энтерпрайз. И провести сеанс как-нибудь без ведома Ухуры.

 

***

 

– Господи боже, на этом корабле есть хоть один, я спрашиваю – хоть один! – нормальный человек, который знает, что такое техника безопасности?! Честное слово, доктор Маркус, вот от вас я этого не ожидал! Наверное, зря, если вспомнить ваш метод обезвреживания бомб, но печать интеллекта на вашем хорошеньком личике ввела меня в заблуждение!

– Простите, доктор МакКой, – Кэрол едва заметно улыбнулась, безропотно позволяя сделать себе укол.

Леонарду осталось только закатить глаза, признавая своё поражение. Наверное, во всем виновна какая-то особенная атмосфера Энтерпрайз. Здесь даже вменяемые люди теряли разум, особенно когда дело касалось исследований.

– И в следующий раз будьте любезны не совать в рот инопланетную дрянь! Или хотя бы постарайтесь сразу уж качественно умереть, чтоб не доставлять всем лишних проблем, – проворчал Леонард, убирая инструменты.

– Конечно, доктор МакКой. Я обязательно прислушаюсь к вашим рекомендациям, – во взгляде Кэрол плясали смешинки.

Бесполезно. Вся команда – безалаберные, оглашенные дети, у которых отказывает инстинкт самосохранения при виде новой игрушки. А Леонард не может бросить их в глубинах космоса, потому что, похоже, только он один помнит о том, что они тут не на увеселительной прогулке, а заняты серьёзным и чертовски опасным делом!

– Господи, за что? За что, Господи? – пробормотал он, глядя в потолок. – Доктор Маркус, поднимайте свою прекрасную задницу и валите в блок с биокроватями, отсыпаться в компании прочих идиотов вашей службы. Если не почувствуете ничего необычного, следующий осмотр через шесть часов, и при достаточном везении я вас отпущу под честное слово соблюдать диету и вовремя посещать обследования. Хотя не сильно на это рассчитывайте, я уверен, что синие кактусы с богом забытой планеты должны плохо влиять на человеческий организм.

Кэрол ещё раз очаровательно улыбнулась, и направилась к дверям чуть покачивающейся походкой. Навстречу ей вошла сестра Хана с таким выражением лица, что у Леонарда разом заныли все зубы.

– Я не желаю ничего слушать про врачебную этику и правила обращения к пациентам, – выпалил он прежде, чем настырная девица открыла рот. – В нашей команде нет ни одного существа, которое заслуживало бы трепетного отношения!

Сестра Хана поджала губы сильнее.

– Вероятно, ваш опыт, доктор, позволяет об этом судить, – её голосом можно было замораживать отбивные или сверхлюдей для вечного хранения. – Однако нормальным людям для благополучного излечения нужны поддержка и участие.

О нет, только не поддержка и участие, о которых он наслушался перед разводом до изжоги! Леонард машинально вскинул руку, чтобы потереть заболевший висок, но поспешно её опустил. Не хватало еще рекомендаций по приёму успокоительных!

– Нормальным людям – возможно. Найдите мне здесь хоть одного нормального. Кроме вас, конечно, но вы-то здоровы.

– С вами невозможно разговаривать, – сообщила сестра Хана, развернулась на каблуках и вышла. Леонард не нашёл в себе сил, чтобы окликнуть её и спросить, зачем она приходила, и не связано ли это с новой работой. Раз сама не сказала – значит, не так важно. В крайнем случае, может поработать М’Бенга, хоть иногда, хоть для разнообразия.

Он устало вздохнул, сел за стол и уронил голову на подставленные кулаки. Дерьмо. Надо взять себя в руки. Сестра Хана – хороший специалист, из неё выйдет отличный врач, если, конечно, она научится вовремя пинать под зад пострадавших от собственного идиотизма пациентов. А Леонард – не какой-нибудь сопляк-интерн, чтобы позволять себе срывы на рабочем месте. Нельзя раскисать и вести себя как мудак. Даже если очень хочется.

– Кажется, с этой ты тоже не сработался, – раздалось с порога.

– Джим, – Леонард даже головы не поднял. – Какого чёрта тебе-то нужно? Ты не ходил в позавчерашний рейд, у тебя не было шанса подцепить неизвестный науке лишай на причинное место, – хотя это же Джим. Он способен подцепить что угодно, не покидая каюты. Гений. Талант.

В ответ Леонард услышал тяжёлый вздох. Нет. Он не станет поддаваться не провокацию.

– Хочешь, я её уволю? – спросил Джим.

Леонард моментально вскинулся.

– За что? За то, что она похожа на мою бывшую? Не пори чушь!

Джим ещё раз душераздирающе вздохнул, запер дверь мед. блок и плюхнулся на кушетку.

– Да ладно тебе, я по-хорошему уволю. Напишем ей хвалебную оду в рекомендациях, отправим на повышение к какому-нибудь крутому специалисту. Прошерстим оставшиеся две планеты, а потом всё равно на базу на тех. осмотр – тогда и уволю.

Леонард на секунду замер, моргнул и посмотрел на Джима. Очень-очень внимательно посмотрел на Джима, который вот прямо только что и слова не пошутил про тяжкие душевные страдания своего лучшего друга.

Покрасневшие глаза – бессонница. Лёгкая бледность, но в пределах нормы. Опущенные уголки губ, потухший взгляд. Руки не трясутся, координация на первый взгляд нормальная.

– Так, – Леонард резко растёр себе лицо, прогоняя дурацкие псевдострадания о прошлом, и достал трикодер. – Что у тебя стряслось?

– Почему у меня сразу что-то стряслось? Я даже в рейд не ходил, – буркнул Джим. – И не тыкай в меня своей инквизиторской машинкой!

– Закрой рот, – Леонард провёл инструментом над его лицом. – В смысле, не указывай мне, что делать, а объясняй, что у нас случилось. Опять какая-нибудь запоздало проявившаяся хрень с планеты? Почему мне никто не сообщил?

Джим привычно закатил глаза и отмахнулся от трикодера.

– Боунз, отвали! Лучше скажи – я похож на человека, который может планировать совместную жизнь и какую-нибудь дурацкую любовь до гроба?

– Чего? – Леонард тряхнул головой, не понимая, то ли ослышался, то ли у него галлюцинации начались, то ли Джим всё же ударился головой. – Ты – единственный придурок в Академии, которого Гайла – орионка Гайла – пыталась научить правильно пикапить девушек, к слову, безуспешно. Единственный, кто даже после выпуска цеплял всех проходящих мимо женщин, как спермотоксикозный подросток. Единственный, кто догадался брякнуть Кристине Чапел, только что потерявшей любимого мужа, что такой хорошенькой вдове не о чем переживать. Джим, ты не похож на человека, который может планировать хоть что-нибудь, тем более совместную жизнь с другим разумным существом! Да даже в моём трикодере больше чуткости для этого, чем в тебе!

– Вот и я так думаю, – Джим тяжело опёрся на колени, низко опустив голову, но жалеть его Леонард не спешил. – Кстати, откуда ты знаешь про Гайлу?

– Она мне рассказала, чтобы развеселить, когда я как-то раз начал жаловаться на тебя, – он почувствовал лёгкое смущение. – Да, я тогда напился.

Джим вскинул голову.

– Ты с ней спал?

Леонард закатил глаза.

– С ней все спали. И только не смей сказать мне хоть что-нибудь про ревность, – хотя он почувствовал некоторое неудобство, потому что… ну, потому что это Джим, а у него всегда возможны неожиданные напряги там, где совсем не ждёшь. Особенно если это касается такой страшной и убийственно запутанной темы, как отношения. И хотя казалось просто невозможным, чтобы у Джима возникли какие-то проблемы из-за Гайлы, тем более когда прошло столько времени, тем более после того, как он полгода сох по зелёному гоблину, Леонард не удивился бы, столкнувшись с подобным вывертом.

Господи боже, за что его лучший друг – такой эмоционально недоразвитый кретин?

Джим, однако, не стал бузить, только снова упал головой на руки.

– Ну вот видишь, – он явно обращался к своим коленям, а не к Леонарду. – Любому очевидно, что я – не кандидат на долгоиграющие планы.

Леонард опять помотал головой, посмотрел трикодер, который всё ещё сжимал в руках, убрал инструмент на место и рухнул в скрипнувшее кресло.

– И? – подтолкнул он, когда пауза затянулась.

– Спок хочет, чтобы мы поженились. В смысле, на всю жизнь. В смысле, только друг с другом трахаться и лазать друг другу в мозги. Следующие лет пятьдесят. Пока один из нас не сдохнет. При разнице в сроках жизни, скорее всего, это буду я.

– О, Господь милосердный… это он тебе сказал? – таким ошеломлённым Леонард себя чувствовал, наверное, только когда до него дошло, что влюблённость Джима не закончилась через неделю.

Джим снова протяжно и громко вздохнул. Этот театр одного актёра не прекратится, даже когда Вселенная полетит в тартарары!

– Нет, он мне не сказал. В смысле, прямо не сказал. В смысле, он сказал мне только про пон-фарр, но Ухура начала полоскать мне мозги о том, что у вулканцев не бывает секса для веселья, только супружеский долг, и я позвонил старику на Новый Вулкан, и он мне всё подтвердил и вообще… Помнишь, я шутил про теплицы Сулу?

Леонард покрутил головой, пытаясь успеть за мыслью Джима. Какой ещё старик на Новом Вулкане, не посол же Сарек? И при чём тут эти мерзкие рассадники разнообразной вредной гадости, которые Сулу лелеет нежней любимой бабушки?

– Да, ты утверждал, что пытаешься изображать джентльмена.

– Вообще-то, это он изображал джентльмена, – похоронным тоном признался Джим, заставив Леонарда закатить глаза. Как будто это было не очевидно с самого начала, и кто-то поверил его хвастовству! – Серьёзно, Боунз, он таскал меня к цветам, он обедал со мной каждый день, он… это он ко мне подкрадывался всё это время на самом деле! Он знает о моей семье, наверное, больше чем ты… я не уверен до конца, я не помню всё, что ему рассказывал.

– Ты рассказывал ему о своей семье? – обалдело повторил Леонард и захотел срочно глотнуть виски.

Джим ненавидел говорить о семье, потому что тогда речь неизбежно заходила о Джордже Кирке, а Джим ненавидел вспоминать Джорджа Кирка, как будто одно лишь это имя, произнесённое вслух, делало его, Джима, вторым, отстающим, вечной копией идеального оригинала. И Леонард мог сколько угодно считать это чушью, но переубедить Джима всё равно бы не смог. Он, к сожалению или к счастью, действительно не был психотерапевтом.

– Мы играли в шахматы, и говорили обо всём, в смысле, на самом деле он спрашивал, а я как-то… как-то говорил, – Джим неловко пожал плечами. – И о семье тоже. Знаешь, Спок поразительно умеет спрашивать и слушать, я готов выбалтывать ему что угодно… почти что угодно, и сейчас мне от этого страшно так, что просто тошнит от себя самого, – он бледно усмехнулся. Вышло до того неубедительно, что Леонарду захотелось хорошенько съездить кому-нибудь по роже. Он не мог определиться, кому именно: Джиму или всё-таки остроухому.

Леонард нервно провёл по волосам, не зная, что сказать. В дверь кто-то постучал, и он рявкнул «занят, срочный осмотр!». Джим молчал и рассматривал свои колени. Чёрт. Чёрт. Чёрт. Меньше всего Леонард хотел ковыряться в чужих тонких душевных порывах, но Джиму он не мог отказать даже в этом. Только не несчастному, разбитому Джиму, который смотрел совсем, как Джо после очередной драки с мелкими мерзавцами, посмевшими заявить, что раз её папа не пришёл на последнее родительское собрание, значит, совсем её не любит.

Проклятье!

– Итак, если я правильно понял, зелёный гоблин собирается умыкнуть тебя, как делали древние горцы со своими невестами, и тебя это не устраивает. Кстати, почему не устраивает?

Джим выпрямился и всплеснул руками.

– Боунз! О чём ты говоришь?! Ты мне сам не так давно сказал, что я не тот человек, который способен на всю эту романтическую чушь и совместное стирание носков дольше недели!

– Однако ты именно этим и занимаешься уже почти полгода. Исключая носки… я надеюсь – пробормотал Леонард, но Джим его, разумеется, не услышал. Он вообще обладал поразительным талантом слышать только то, что посчитает нужным. – Долгие отношения – не так уж плохо, – сказал Леонард громче. – И брак на всю жизнь – тоже.

Джим раздражённо мотнул головой.

– Ты тому – лучшее подтверждение, да, Боунз?

Вот засранец! Так и проявляй заботу и понимание!

– Ну, брось его тогда, – сердито предложил Леонард.

Джим аж подскочил.

– Ты с ума сошёл?! Он же умрёт!

О, ну разумеется. Умирать остроухому запрещено приказом капитана Энтерпрайз. Потому что иначе капитан Энтерпрайз перевернёт Вселенную, чтобы вернуть своего первого помощника. Перевёрнутая Вселенная – такая мелочь по сравнению с браком на всю жизнь.

Леонард облокотился о стол, положил щёку на подставленный кулак, практически любуясь на Джима. Произведение искусства, воплощение гениальной тупости.

 – Джим. Ты полгода бегал за ним, как приклеенный и плакался мне в жилетку о том, что тебе не дают. Я был уверен, что ты забьёшь при первой же высадке на базу, где найдутся симпатичные девочки, или мальчики, или кого там тебе захочется в очередной раз, но ты ни на кого даже не посмотрел. Вы спасали друг другу задницы чёртову прорву раз, и иногда я даже чувствовал себя лишним в вашем трогательном единении. Про ваши почти ежедневные шахматные матчи знает вся команда, а я ещё и в курсе, что речь идёт действительно о шахматах. И о задушевных разговорах, как только что выяснилось. Только несколько дней назад я слушал от тебя очередную оду его чувству юмора – и я оценил экспрессию исполнения. Честное слово, я не понимаю, что тебя так пугает в том, что вы официально решите не прекращать свою идиллию в ближайшее время – учитывая, что вы и не собирались?

– Мой отец погиб, когда я родился, а мать годами мотала отчиму нервы своими командировками, – Джим откинулся спиной на стену, поджал ноги к груди. – Миссис Пайк до сих пор не нашла сил прийти на могилу Кристофера. Ты уже лет семь как развелся, и все еще дёргаешься при виде женщины, похожей на твою бывшую. А Спок… его мать погибла тогда, ну, ты помнишь. Он же… он же знает, как это все бывает, так какого чёрта он строит какие-то планы?! Я могу завтра сдохнуть, или передумать, или влететь головой в перегородку и навсегда забыть, что вообще способен хотеть такого невыносимого зануду, как он! Зачем строить эти чёртовы планы? Ты же знаешь, я ненавижу планы!

Леонард в очередной раз закатил глаза и подавил порыв ласково взять Джима за шкирку и со всей силы приложить лбом обо что-нибудь твёрдое. Останавливала мысль о том, что сотрясением мозга потом придётся лечить самому Леонарду, и эта пакость всегда может дать непредвиденные осложнения. Он, конечно, уже давно знал, что ситуация здесь запущенная, но только сейчас начал проникаться тем, насколько. Боже, скажи, откуда взять душевных сил?!

Джим ещё помолчал и опять продолжил:

– Но ты же понимаешь, что я не могу ничего закончить. Только не сейчас. Мы не успеем на Новый Вулкан: туда лететь две недели, а у него пон-фарр завтра. Или послезавтра. Или дня через три. И даже если бы успевали, никто не даст гарантию, что к тому моменту не окажется поздно. Я не могу позволить ему умереть, Боунз! Я не хочу, чтобы он умирал! Я хочу, чтобы он служил моим первым помощникам, играл со мной в шахматы и занимался сексом. Сейчас! А не в планах на пятьдесят лет вперёд!

– Потрясающая проблема, – не смог удержаться Леонард. Джим ответил обиженным взглядом, который мог бы поразить менее чёрствое сердце, но у Леонарда давно выработался иммунитет. Он поднялся и хлопнул ладонью по столу:

– Ладно. Только для тебя, в качестве лекарства, – после чего открыл специальный блок в шкафу.

Домашний «виски» из инопланетной флоры – самая убойная штука во Вселенной, лучше контрабандного ромуланского эля. Запасов оставалось немного, потому что подходящего сырья на последних планетах не нашли, а в прошлый раз они со Скотти всё прошляпили и не сделали запас. Ну да что ж теперь, не любоваться же на это виски всю оставшуюся жизнь, правда?

В дверь снова постучали.

– Доктор МакКой, у вас всё в порядке? – раздался голос сестры Ханы.

– Да! У меня сеанс профилактического лечения! – рявкнул Леонард и на всякий случай посмотрел на приборы. Никаких сигналов об обострениях от больных не поступало, а значит, не помрут и без него. И вообще, надо же остальным научиться хоть пять минут обходиться без главного врача!

Джим слабо улыбнулся, глядя на бутылку и мензурки, заменившие стаканы.

– Мы её переведём на следующей базе. Обещаю. И я найду тебе самую лучшую помощницу.

– Найди и верни мне Кристину, – буркнул Леонард и разлил виски.

Он был уверен, что его ждёт долгий разговор и ещё более долгое похмелье потом.

 

***

 

– Капитан, вы в порядке? – Джим чуть дёрнулся и вскинул голову.

Спок стоял рядом с капитанским креслом и изучал Джима пристальным взглядом, словно одно из новооткрытых растений. Или невиданную раньше форму жизни, которую надо сначала аккуратно поймать, а потом тщательно запереть в изолированном блоке с правильно выставленными комфортными условиями.

Последняя ассоциация Джиму не понравилось.

– Спасибо, мистер Спок, всё отлично, – он беспечно улыбнулся.

Бровь Спока чуть приподнялась в выражении «я заметил, что от ответа на мой вопрос пытаются увильнуть».

– Капитан, вы не завтракали и не обедали. Это может негативно сказаться на вашем самочувствии и способности управлять кораблём.

Желудок немедленно совершил подлое предательство и заурчал, подтверждая, что да, капитан не завтракал и не обедал. Джим смущённо кашлянул, пошевелился, стараясь выбрать более расслабленную позу, и бросил быстрый взгляд по сторонам. К его облегчению офицеры на мостике занимались своими делами и не обращали на них внимания.

– Может быть, вам стоит обратиться к доктору МакКою? – продолжил Спок. Джим почти ощущал тяжесть его нависшей фигуры.

– Спасибо, к доктору МакКою я вчера уже обратился, – из-за чего пропустил завтрак и хорошо, что вообще очнулся к смене. Самогон из иноземных растительных форм получался забористый.

Спок, чёрт бы его побрал, продолжал стоять над душой и над телом и смотрел, будто намереваясь прожечь в Джиме дыру. Разглядывать его непроницаемую физиономию снизу вверх оказалось порядком неприятно.

– Я хочу сказать, что просто был занят, поэтому не успел завернуть в столовую, – Джим неопределённо махнул рукой, не представляя, что могло бы потребовать настолько пристального внимания с его стороны: Энтерпрайз на полном ходу шёл к следующей планете, курс давно выверен и ближайшие несколько часов обещали только скуку.

Хотя вообще какого чёрта ему приходится объяснять, обедал он вовремя или не обедал?!

Джим нахмурился и сердито посмотрел на Спока, но, кажется, суровость взгляда сильно страдала от того, что приходилось выворачивать шею. Однако Спок медленно кивнул в ответ.

– Хорошо, капитан, – сказал он и отошёл на своё место. Джим едва удержался, чтобы не отдёрнуть руку, по которой на виду у всех медленно прошлись прохладные пальцы. Он поёрзал в кресле, ощущая, как по запястью бегут мурашки, и постарался прогнать чувство неловкости и раздражения.

И вовсе Спок не демонстрировал всему мостику, кто тут имеет право в любое время целовать капитана. И не пытался проконтролировать, когда капитан питается. Он, очевидно, просто привык к тому, что они с Джимом всегда обедают вместе и заинтересоваться отступлением от стандартного графика. Это же Спок, дай ему волю, так он любое изменение режима будет вносить в протокол!

Джим потряс головой, отгоняя постоянно норовящие вернуться панические мысли о том, что они со Споком уже полгода обедают вместе, как какая-нибудь грёбаная семейная пара. Что за ерунда, ещё вчера это не вызывало беспокойства, наоборот очень даже радовало, даже когда Спок комментировал его рацион и некоторые привычки.

Голова, которая давно перестала болеть благодаря волшебной инъекции от Боунза, снова дала о себе знать. Джим вздохнул, опустил руку на подлокотник и едва успел подхватить яблоко, которое сбросил этим движением.

Что ещё за яблоко, чёрт возьми?

Желудок снова заурчал. Джим покосился на Спока, который именно в этот момент решил обернуться от своего монитора и посмотреть в ответ. Как будто услышал! Или почуял свой телепатией, хотя находился в паре метров от Джима, а не хватал его за руки.

Джим поспешно выпрямился и посмотрел на яблоко. Оно было очень большим и наверняка вкусным. Джим представил, как спустя чёртовы пятьдесят лет сидит в адмиральском кресле, импозантно седой и всё ещё мечта любого разумного существа, а рядом лежат проклятые яблоки, которые принёс Спок. Захотелось взвыть и немедленно десантироваться на ближайшую непригодную к жизни к планету, найти там супер-мозг, который хочет взорвать Вселенную, спасти от него всех, а в ходе операции случайно попасть под удар, позволяющий отправиться в кому на ближайшие полгода.

Джим некоторое время обдумывал эту идею, потом вспомнил, что если вдруг окажется в коме, то Спок останется на Энтерпрайз один и вдруг возникшая проблема с отношениями-на-всю-жизнь решится очень просто – летально. Завыть от этого захотелось ещё сильнее.

Нет. Недопустимо. Ни при каких обстоятельствах.

Джим вздохнул и откусил кусок яблока. Оно оказалось сочным и сладким.

– Капитан, смена закончена.

– Да? Какая неожиданность, – Джим поклялся бы, что доел яблоко буквально несколько минут назад, но оказалось, что уже несколько часов ухнули куда-то в бездну космического пространства. И всё это время он думал о Споке. О Споке и его чёртовых вулканских Узах. О Споке, который вот-вот сойдёт с ума от желания трахнуть Джима – что здорово – и затащить его в моногамный брак на всю оставшуюся жизнь – что ужасно.

Бровь Спока поднялась настолько, чтобы выразить что-то вроде «сегодня вы неприятно удивляете меня своей рассеянностью, значит ли это, что есть проблема, о которой я не в курсе?».

– Капитан, вы действительно в порядке?

«В полном, и не нужно надо мной кудахтать!» – хотел огрызнуться Джим, но прикусил язык. Вспышка раздражения наверняка заставила бы Спока начать выяснять её причины, а Джим был не в форме для вдохновенного вранья на допросе.

– Насколько мне известно, голод вызывает в людях агрессию. И вы всегда были яркой демонстрацией этой особенности, – заметил Спок, дотрагиваясь до локтя Джима самыми кончиками пальцев.

Вероятно, это следовало считать завуалированным приглашением на ужин.

Джим приказал себе не выдёргивать руку из-под чужого прикосновения, вместо этого запрокинул голову и улыбнулся со всем доступным очарованием.

– Мистер Спок, не стоит беспокоиться. Я совершенно в порядке. Просто немного задержусь на мостике.

– Хорошо, – и Джим поставил бы Энтерпрайз на то, что в голосе Спока прозвучало разочарование. Однако он не попытался настаивать дальше, постоял ещё секунду, по-прежнему касаясь рукава Джима, затем развернулся и ушёл к турболифту. И, пожалуй, также сильно Джим был благодарен ему только в тот раз, когда он помог уничтожить Неро, ну или ещё когда вытащил из пасти плотоядного цветка, или…

Короче, Джим был просто благодарен Споку за молчаливый уход.

Он в который раз окинул взглядом мостик, отметил любопытные взгляды офицеров и весьма скептический – Ухуры. Наверняка скоро по Энтерпрайз пойдут гулять слухи о том, что капитан и коммандер поссорились. Наверняка его ждёт ещё один серьёзный разговор о серьёзных отношениях с серьёзными вулканцами. Джим выругался про себя, подскочил с кресла и поспешил спастись в турболифте. К счастью, Ухура не стала его догонять.

– Капитан покинул мостик.

Проклятье! Следовало успокоиться. В конце концов, не случилось ничего, из-за чего Джеймсу Т. Кирку стоило начинать дёргаться, как глупому подростку, обнаружившему беременность подружки!

Не то, чтобы приходящие в голову ассоциации помогли унять раздражение и растерянность.

Чёрт.

Глубоко вздохнув, Джим решил всё-таки пойти и поужинать. В чём-то Спок был прав: хорошая своевременная еда всегда успокаивала. Спок вообще научился постоянно оказываться правым в том, что касалось Джима, можно сказать, стал настоящим экспертом. Чтоб его.

В столовой было шумно: Скотти и Джотто опять спорили. Джим пробежал взглядом по помещению, выискивая Спока, но на привычном месте его не увидел. Наверное, то, что Джим почувствовал облегчение, стоило счесть некоторой подлостью, но он утешил себя тем, что не собирается сбегать от Спока насовсем. Только на время ужина. Только сегодня.

Джим заставил себя забыть о Споке хоть на несколько минут и подошёл к Скотти с Джотто.

– Что вы не поделили?

Оба одинаково подпрыгнули, услышав его голос, и уставились на Джима с заметной опаской.

– Ничего особенного, капитан, – такое единодушие просто не могло не вызывать подозрений.

Джим мимолётно задумался, показались ли Споку его собственные попытки принять невинный вид такими же жалкими, но он слишком не хотел начинать снова думать о Споке, поэтому просто отбросил эту мысль.

– Не врите, господа, – Джим строго ткнул пальцем сначала в одного, потом во второго. – Что вы опять замышляете? Скотти, если это очередное нововведение в системах Энтерпрайз, которое ты «забыл» согласовать со мной!..

– Нет-нет, что вы, капитан! – Скотт замотал головой и вскинул руки в защитном жесте. – Я же обещал! Нет, мы просто… ну, – он замялся, но сдался под строгим взглядом Джима, – мы поспорили.

– Поспорили? – переспросил тот. – И о чём? Может быть, – он ухмыльнулся, – о том, удастся ли гнать хороший виски из образцов с последней планеты?

Скотти слегка переменился в лице. Джим ухмыльнулся – ему до сих пор было весело пугать команду намёками, что он знает о том, о чём как капитан ни в коем случае знать не должен.

– Никакого виски на борту, – буркнул Скотти и едва слышно добавил: – Припомню МакКою, точно припомню.

Джим заулыбался ещё шире.

– Если это не Энтерпрайз и не выпивка, тогда что?

Джотто и Скотти переглядывались и молчали. Джим нахмурился, но тут Джотто вздёрнул подбородок, сложил руки на груди и веско сообщил:

– Мы поспорили, что если последний рейд без вашего участия пройдёт полностью успешно, мистер Скотт перепрограммирует репликатор так, чтобы он выдавал нам ежевичный пирог. И я выиграл!

Джим растерялся, не зная, хочет расхохотаться или отправить обоих на внеплановую смену по переборке запчастей на складе.

– Ничего подобного! – взвился Скотти. – У вас отказали коммуникаторы, и это нельзя назвать «полностью успешно»! Целых двадцать минут вы могли погибнуть, а мы ничем бы вам не помогли! Так что это я выиграл, и ты, – он толкнул Джотто кулаком в плечо, – должен перепрограммировать репликатор так, чтобы он выдавал ирландское рагу! Кексик.

Джотто набычился, навис над Скотти словно медведь.

– Не называйте меня «Кексик»!

Джим всё-таки рассмеялся.

– Иногда мне кажется, что я управляю цирком, а не лучшим кораблём Звёздного флота. И вы серьёзно ставили на то, пройдёт ли миссия благополучно – без меня?!

– Это всё он, – тут же перевёл стрелки Скотти, а Джотто снова вызывающе выпятил подбородок.

– И я выиграл!

– Ничего подобного!

Джим сел, продолжая смеяться. Чёрт. Его команда всегда умела поднять ему настроение, даже когда над ним висел дамоклов меч женитьбы на Споке.

– Я вас обоих отправлю на инвентаризацию, – пообещал Джим, прекрасно понимая, что не сделает ничего подобного. Не сейчас.

– Да сколько угодно, – проворчал Скотти. – Но сначала пусть он перепрограммирует репликатор.

Возразить Джотто не успел, потому что на стол опустились две тарелки – с ирландским рагу и ежевичным пирогом. Джим, Скотти и Джотто дружно уставились на Кинсера. Тот моргнул в ответ, курлыкнул и неуклюже забрался на стул рядом с Джимом.

– Эй! Ты что, поддерживаешь его?! – возмущённо завопил Скотти после некоторой паузы. – Ты на чьей стороне?!

– На стороне разума, я полагаю, – ухмыльнулся Джим и похлопал Кинсера по плечу. – С меня – премия за благоразумие, парень.

– С каких пор вы раздаёте премии за благоразумие, капитан? – подозрительно проворчал Скотти, однако тоже плюхнулся на стул и притянул к себе рагу.

Джотто с невозмутимым видом взял кусок пирога. Джим откинулся на спинку стула и посмотрел по сторонам. За соседним столом сидела Кэролл в компании симпатичных девушек из научного отдела. Видимо, праздновала своё спасение от Боунза.

– Эй, кто-нибудь хочет сладкого? – Джим помахал им рукой. – У нас новый десерт.

В конце концов, он не обедал вместе с толпой красивых девочек уже кучу времени! И он имел право на маленькую разгрузку перед началом новой жизни, к которой совершенно не готовился и о которой никого не просил!

– Это мой десерт, капитан, – проворчал Джотто.

– Инвентаризация, – многозначительно ответил Джим, и тот заткнулся.

– О, ежевичный пирог! – Кэрол подошла и солнечно улыбнулась Джиму. – Прямо сейчас поняла, что ужасно скучала без него.

– Тогда попробуй, – Джим приобнял шикарные бёдра и почти взял тарелку с пирогом, но она вдруг выскользнула из его пальцев и полетела в стену. Все дружно отшатнулись от осколков, Джим машинально ухватил Кэролл крепче и несколько мгновений тупо пялился на лепёшку из ежевики и теста на стене.

– Твою мать, мистер Спок, вы с ума сошли! – придушенно прохрипел Скотти, вцепляясь в свою тарелку с рагу обеими руками, как будто ждал, что её сейчас постигнет та же участь.

– Спок?!

Джим вскочил, отпуская растерянную Кэролл.

– Капитан, – тоном Спока, казалось, можно заморозить вулкан, угрожающий жизни очередной планеты. – Ваши действия крайне неразумны.

– Мои действия?! Какие ещё мои действия?! – Джим взглянул на Кэрол, снова на Спока, невольно сжал кулаки.

Тот ответил тяжёлым тёмным взглядом, его ноздри хищно подрагивали. О чёрт. Джим не знал, видят ли это окружающие, но он был уверен, что вот-вот может случиться одна из знаменитых вспышек ярости Спока, и это хреново. Очень-очень хреново!

– Какие мои действия? – повторил Джим сквозь зубы.

Спок молча шагнул к нему, опять нависая. Он был выше, и Джим мог бы ответить ударом головы в подбородок, но вместо этого отступил.

– Мистер Спок, объяснитесь!

Тот снова качнулся вперёд, но на этот раз остался на месте и посмотрел куда-то за плечо Джиму.

Кэрол!

Джим быстро шагнул вбок, перекрывая линию взгляда. Лицо Спока как никогда походило на маску, но сейчас в этой неподвижности Джим не видел и тени должной вулканской невозмутимости.

– Вчера вы весь вечер провели в мед. блоке, а потому должны быть в курсе, что доктор Маркус находилась там же в связи с отравлением. – сообщил Спок, чеканя каждое слово. – С вашей стороны крайне неразумно предлагать ей тяжелую пищу, которая может непредвиденно повлиять на её организм сразу после приёма лекарственных препаратов. Капитан, я крайне разочарован вашей беспечностью.

Что?!

Джим понял, что стоит с приоткрытым ртом, а Спок продолжил говорить, так, словно каждое слово было гвоздём, который он вколачивал по шляпку одним ударом.

– Доктор Маркус, в последние два дня вы проявили вопиющий непрофессионализм. Сначала нарушили элементарные нормы безопасности, когда решили попробовать образец инопланетной флоры. А теперь игнорируете указания доктора МакКоя, который очевидно предупредил вас о необходимости соблюдать строжайшую диету. Я понимаю, что ваша специализация не имеет отношения к работе с биологическим материалом, но настолько глупые…

– Простите, коммандер, это не повторится, – сказала Кэрол.

Её спокойный голос как будто слегка разбавил сгустившееся напряжение, а Спок остановился и, кажется, перевёл дыхание.

– Надеюсь на это, доктор Маркус.

– Простите, – ещё раз повторила Кэрол.

Спок повернулся к Джиму, словно хотел что-то сказать, но не мог определиться, как именно выразить мысль. Джим не хотел это слушать, чем бы оно ни было, он вообще не хотел его видеть после этого безобразного выступления. Спок, очевидно, уловил неприязнь, потому что так ничего и не сказал, просто молча покинул столовую. Джим обессилено сполз на стул.

– Охренеть, убийственная вулканская ревность, – пробормотал Скотти, все еще обнимая тарелку, как любимого ребенка. Джим с тоской подумал, что даже не имеет права ему врезать.

 

***

 

Всё-таки что-то здесь было не так. Леонард в третий раз просмотрел результаты обследования Кэрол Маркус и задумчиво потёр подбородок. Всё как будто в порядке, но сомнение бурило мозг, словно мерзкий дождевой червяк – землю. Слишком внезапной была эта рассеянность. Кэрол – не Джим, она могла забыть про технику безопасности над готовой взорваться бомбой, или под контролем чужого разума, или нюхнув какой-нибудь дряни в лаборатории, но не в трезвом уме.

– Ненавижу космос! – пробормотал Леонард себе под нос. Всегда, всегда найдётся какая-нибудь неизвестная раньше чертовщина, которая наверняка появилась во Вселенной только для того, чтобы угробить очередного члена экипажа Энтерпрайз! Леонард свирепо уставился на экран пада. В чём дело на этот раз? Что он пропустил?

За спиной зашуршала дверь.

– Моя смена закончена! – рявкнул Леонард, не оборачиваясь. Пусть валят к М’Бенге или кому-то из сестёр!

– Тем не менее, вы здесь, доктор МакКой.

Леонард резко развернулся и схватился за край стола, чтоб не сверзиться на пол, потеряв равновесие. С подозрением осмотрел посетителя с головы до ног.

Зелёный гоблин был обычным: зелёным, спокойным и совсем не похожим на человека… существо, которое полчаса назад запугало половину экипажа экспрессивными выходками. Леонард на эту видимую благопристойность, разумеется, не повёлся. Ха! Да будто не он десять минут назад вкалывал успокоительное слишком нервной девице, вообразившей, что коммандер собирается прикончить капитана! Будто он не знал, что остроухий умеет врать не хуже Джима Кирка на пике вдохновения!

– Тебе тоже нужно успокоительное? – кисло спросил Леонард, судорожно вспоминая, подходят ли стандартные препараты.

Заминка перед ответом была едва уловима и пару лет назад Леонард её бы просто не заметил.

– Я полностью себя контролирую, поэтому не стоит.

Леонард посмотрел на остроухого, постаравшись вложить в свой взгляд весь доступный скепсис. Контролирует он! На начальной стадии плак-тау! Разумеется! А в Помпеях когда-то случился маленький пожар.

– Тогда зачем ты сюда явился? Напоминаю, я – доктор, а не…

– Я помню о вашей специализации, спасибо, – перебил остроухий. – Я хочу поговорить с вами о докторе Маркус. За последние два дня она несколько раз допустила грубейшие нарушения техники безопасности. До этого за все три года работы я не замечал за ней подобных промахов, поэтому они вызывают у меня опасения. Возможно ли, что при высадке на планету доктор Маркус всё-таки подверглась какому-либо воздействию, пагубно повлиявшему на её концентрацию?

Вот именно за это, не считая, конечно, счётов за Джима, Леонард его терпеть не мог. Всегда полагает себя самым умным! И через раз, чтоб ему провалиться в геенну огненную, оказывается прав!

– Результаты анализов в норме.

Остроухий дёрнул бровью.

– Именно поэтому вы их сейчас изучаете?

Леонард чертыхнулся и потянулся выключить предательский монитор, но остановился. Теперь это выглядело бы совсем по-детски. Он переступил с ноги на ногу, сердито пялясь на остроухого и пытаясь вычислить, собирается ли тот устраивать погром. Если приглядеться внимательнее, зелёный гоблин казался зеленее обычного и, пожалуй, каким-то натянутым, но на его лице не отражалось никакой особенной внутренней ярости.

Не то, чтобы Леонард успел заметить что-нибудь три года назад за секунду до того, как Спок набросился на Джима.

– Я рекомендовал бы обратить внимание на это, – сказал тот, указывая на одну из строк на мониторе.

– Без тебя разберусь! – огрызнулся Леонард, однако посмотрел куда ткнули и сразу же понял, что именно проморгал.

Как?! Как можно было пропустить?! Да ему теперь дорога только в коновалы!

– Не сомневаюсь в вашей компетентности, – сообщил остроухий в своей мерзкой манере невозмутимой снисходительности. – Я уверен, вы скоро увидели бы это сами.

– О, избавь меня от этого! – выплюнул Леонард. – И выметайся. Мне надо работать, – он совсем не хотел смотреть в глаза тому, кто так удачно продемонстрировал его некомпетентность.

– Анализ потребует точности, а ваше эмоциональное состояние не лучшим образом для неё подходит, – сказал остроухий и в самом деле развернулся.

– Моё эмоциональное состояние?! – взревел Леонард. – На себя оборотись! Я, во всяком случае, не швыряю тарелками на почве ревности!

Ему сразу стало стыдно с удвоенной силой, потому что этот выпад никто не счёл бы честным.

Спок остановился, полуобернувшись назад. Чуть ли не впервые Леонард увидел на его лице настоящее выражение, а не намёк на него, и это было недоумение.

– Прошу прощения, доктор МакКой, я не понимаю.

Леонард пожал плечами. Его злость прошла, выплеснувшись в обвинение, и теперь он не знал, стоит ли продолжать. Но подспудное раздражение от всей этой ситуации тянуло за язык.

– Не надо мне заливать! Уже весь корабль в курсе об устроенной тобой сцене.

Остроухий некоторое время продолжал удивлённо его рассматривать, но потом, видимо, понял.

– Вероятно, вы имеете ввиду мой срыв, когда я увидел, что капитан позволил доктору Маркус съесть то, что потенциально могло повредить её состоянию.

Леонард не отводил от него взгляда. Спок по-прежнему выглядел спокойным, но было заметно, как напряглись его плечи и шея. Леонард подумал, что не готов повторить подвиг Джима и вызывать на себя бурю.

– Ну, знаешь… – ворчливо начал он, приглаживая волосы, – мы, люди, далеки от вашего роботоподобного совершенства, поэтому списываем на банальную ревность, когда кто-то швыряет тарелки, пока его партнёр обжимается с симпатичной девушкой. Всемилостивый Боже, не верю, что говорю об этом тебе.

Остроухий стоял теперь боком, и Леонард увидел, как сжались в кулаки его сложенные за спиной руки.

– Ваше предположение неверно. И мы с Джимом не состоим… не состояли… мы не сексуальные партнёры. И… Джим… – он замолчал. Леонард увидел, как дрогнули его веки. Губы остроухого сжались в тонкую линию, как когда он пытался что-то быстро вычислить. Пауза затягивалась.

– Да, я в курсе, что вы пока не… хм… не женаты, – проворочал Леонард просто чтобы прервать молчание, а сам проклинал себя за эти слова, потому что обсуждение с зелёным гоблином его половой жизни стало бы дерьмовым завершением дня. Честное слово, Леонарду хватало излияний Джима! – Спасибо, Джим меня известил, когда плакался мне в жилетку. Но, знаешь, в данном случае это мало что меняет.

Остроухий вынырнул из своих мыслей, снова обратил внимание на Леонарда, и тот уже почти без труда видел тщательно подавляемую дрожь крайнего напряжения.

– Мне известно, что вас с… Джимом связывают дружеские отношения. С моей стороны было бы логично заранее предположить, что он может поделиться с вами подобной информацией.

Боже, боже, подумал Леонард, это звучит так, будто он старается убедить сам себя, чтобы не устроить ещё какую-нибудь выходку. Шею начало неприятно покалывать.

– И, ради всего святого, не нужно ревновать ко мне, – пробормотал он.

– Это было бы совершенно нелогично, – согласился остроухий.

Леонард только фыркнул. Он слишком стар, чтобы вестись на – ха-ха – логичные рассуждения о том, как неправильно и ненужно ревновать. Или, может быть, он слишком хорошо помнил Каролину, которая тоже являлась в госпиталь лишь для того, чтобы обсудить важные семейные вопросы и совсем не ревновала Леонарда к работе. И совсем так же стояла на пороге кабинета, неподвижная от того, что судорожное напряжение мешало шевельнуться.

– Не рассказывай мне, что логично, а что нет, – сказал Леонард. – А то я не вижу, что тебя аж трясёт. Знаешь, тебе давно пора приоткрыть вентиль, через который сбрасывают пар, если не хочешь, чтобы черепушка взорвалась, как перегретый котёл!

– Ваше предположение снова неверно, – ровно возразил остроухий. – Это физиологическая, а не эмоциональная реакция.

– Что? – вытаращился Леонард и моментально понял. – Грёбаная плак-тау! – он быстро подошёл к остроухому, доставая трикодер. Тот отшатнулся.

– Джим… сообщил вам?

– Мне сообщила медицинская энциклопедия в Академии после того, как моя квалификация позволила иметь доступ, – пояснил Леонард, всё же проводя трикодером в десятке сантиметров от него. – Да ты весь горишь! Обезболивающие и жаропонижающие бесполезны?

– Определённо, – кивнул остроухий. – Вам не стоит беспокоиться, доктор МакКой, эта… проблема вне вашей компетенции. И мне пора идти, я и без того задержался.

Леонард различил, что гоблинское лицо позеленело ещё сильнее, и сглотнул.

– Слушай, – хрипло начал он, закашлялся, но всё же продолжил, – я хочу тебе сказать, – враньё, Леонард ничего не хотел говорить, а хотел забыть обо всём, напиться и не совать нос в чужую жизнь, но опять не мог бросить Джима. – Я хочу тебе сказать, что Джим – человек.

– Мне известен этот факт, – в ровном голосе остроухого мелькнула слабая нотка удивления.

Леонард криво усмехнулся.

– Вдруг ты забыл. Люди слабее вас. И не такие крепкие. Мы легко ломаемся, – Леонард поднял руки, неуверенно пошевелил пальцами, проклиная себя за то, что вообще открыл рот.

Он чувствовал себя до смерти неловко. Это вообще было не его дело! И Джим не просил вмешиваться, Джим – давно взрослый мальчик, который сам разбирался с любым делом, спасением планет или кретинической любовью к зелёным гоблинам!

Но Леонард не мог отвязаться от воспоминаний о последнем годе своей интернатуры и Натали, такой профессиональной, красивой и жизнерадостной – всегда, но только не в тот момент, когда они с заведующим тащили её на рентген после того, как её муж, грёбаный уёбок, сломал ей два ребра за отказ.

– Короче, чёртов гоблин, мне плевать, как твоя гормональная буря рвёт тебе мозги, но если ты сломаешь Джима, то до следующей звёздной базы живым не доберёшься точно, – на одном дыхании выдал Леонард.

Повисла пауза, до краёв наполненная неслышимым низким гулом гнева. Леонард тяжело дышал и чувствовал себя самым большим идиотом на этом проклятом корабле. Да что там, на корабле – в галактике. Во Вселенной!

– Доктор МакКой, я предлагаю считать, что вы ничего не говорили сейчас. Потому что в противном случае я вынужден буду констатировать, что вы пытались нанести мне одно из самых тяжёлых возможных оскорблений, предположив, что я могу совершить насилие по отношению к капитану Кирку, – едва слышно сказал остроухий после бесконечно долгого молчания.

Леонард взмахнул руками, открыл и закрыл рот.

– Я не… – начал он и остановился, потому что слова рассыпались и хоть убейся не шли на язык. – Я не имел ввиду… То есть, я хотел сказать, что Джим уже решил принести себя в жертву вашему браку, и чёрт его знает, что он ещё… – Натали тогда тоже говорила, что сама виновата, ведь сама выбрала себе мужа и согласилась с ним жить, – В общем, ты можешь быть поосторожней или нет?!

О, проклятье, лучше б он не начинал эту нелепицу!

– В жертву браку, – остроухий ещё несколько секунд молчал, уйдя куда-то в себя, затем провернулся к двери. – Доктор МакКой, если вы не собираетесь покидать медицинский блок и отдыхать, вам лучше вернуться к проблеме доктора Маркус. Ей может понадобиться помощь, – только и сказал он на прощание.

Леонард застонал и рухнул на зашатавшееся под его тяжестью кресло.

 

***

 

Джим был зол, по-настоящему зол. Так он не бесился, наверное, с тех пор, когда Спок отмахнулся от его слов и сбросил на Дельта Вегу вместо того, чтобы вернуться за Пайком. Джим смог сдержаться в столовой, чтобы не пугать и без того растерянных людей, но пока шёл к себе, желание что-нибудь сломать или взорвать докипело до крайней точки.

Джим ворвался в каюту, замер, повёл взглядом и с чувством злого удовлетворения шарахнул ногой по столику с шахматами. Доска упала на пол и с грохотом улетела в угол, фигуры рассыпались по полу. Джим пнул подкатившегося под пятку ферзя, подошёл к кровати, рухнул на неё и тут же снова вскочил.

Нет, но какого чёрта Спок творит?! Он что, теперь считает возможным – как это говорят? – демонстрировать права?! Перед командой?! Чтоб ему провалиться!

Джим сделал несколько кругов по каюте, взгляд несколько раз останавливался на терминале связи. Ещё раз попробовать достучаться до Нового Вулкана? Энтерпрайз уже ушёл в другую зону, не факт что получится. А даже если и получится – толку? Джим выскажет старику-Споку, который тут вообще ни при чём, какой он мудак в молодости? Выскажет претензии по поводу вулканской физиологии? Полная чушь.

Физиология, точно. Спок просто не соображает, что творит из-за острого спермотоксикоза. Пройдёт, когда он хорошенько потрахается. Вроде как. Джим почувствовал, как кривится рот и из горла рвётся невесёлый смешок. Вот чёрт, кто бы мог подумать, что от секса может настать столько проблем, и что ему почти захочется вернуться на стадию, когда Спок не говорил ни «да», ни «нет». Надо же было всё так испортить своими грёбанными постоянными отношениями!

Джим медленно выдохнул. Злость постепенно утихла до глухого недовольства.

Надо поговорить со Споком. Потребовать, чтобы таких выходок больше не повторялось, прямо спросить, не рассчитывает ли он на то, что Джим от него теперь шагу в сторону не сделает. Если, конечно, Спок сможет нормально разговаривать, а не попытается завалить Джима на пороге, потеряв контроль.

Последняя мысль вызвала новую вспышку раздражения и никакого возбуждения. Джим понял, что дело плохо, когда представил, как бьёт Спока в зубы в ответ на попытку себя поиметь, потому что это была проблема. Это была огромная проблема, так как нет возможности перенести веселье, пока один из них не в настроении.

Ну чёрт!

Ну ведь Джим в самом деле хотел Спока, уже прорву времени хотел! Да он никогда и никого раньше не хотел так долго и так постоянно! И вот теперь, когда шанс приплыл в руки, не хочет, потому что Спок всё испортил!

Джим сделал пару шагов, хрупнув шахматной фигуркой под ботинком, снова рухнул на кровать и расхохотался, громко, захлёбываясь воздухом, чуть не до слёз. И почему у него всегда всё так… нелогично?! Потом поднял из-под ступни сломанного чёрного коня. Попытался вспомнить, как думал о руках Спока, касавшихся фигур, но это заставило снова нервно хихикнуть, и всё.

И что теперь делать?!

Дверь щёлкнула и отъехала в сторону. Джим вскочил, отбросив коня в угол.

– Извини, было не заперто, – сказал Спок.

– Я не хочу с тобой разговаривать, – ответил Джим.

Злость моментально вернулась. Спок прошёл в каюту, закрывая за собой дверь, и это не улучшило ситуацию.

– Я не хочу с тобой разговаривать! – повторил Джим громче, складывая руки на груди.

– Могу я уточнить, с чем это связано? – спросил Спок.

Он выглядел напряжённым и не отрывал взгляда от лица Джима. Тот фыркнул.

– Это связано с идиотской сценой ревности, которую ты устроил в столовой перед половиной команды! Знаешь, когда я сказал, что хочу тебя, я не имел ввиду, что…

– Я не устраивал сцен ревности, – перебил Спок.

Джим раздражённо подумал, что, кажется, его принимают за идиота.

– О, да, конечно! Ещё добавь сейчас, что это потому что у вулканцев нет чувств!

Спок шагнул вперёд, Джим напрягся, но тот не стал приближаться дальше.

– Я понимаю, что твои слова – проявление сарказма, но в данном случае я действительно не испытываю чувства – именно названного – поскольку у меня нет для этого причин. Моё объяснение ситуации сразу после инцидента было полным.

Джиму пришлось отвлечься от того, как далеко стоит Спок и сосредоточиться на его словах, чтобы понять.

– В каком смысле у тебя нет повода для ревности? И для тебя будет лучше, если ты не считаешь, что я физически не могу свалить в любой момент!

Спок как будто вздохнул.

– Разумеется, такая возможность у тебя есть. Однако я считаю, что за последние полгода в достаточной степени изучил твой характер и манеру личных отношений, чтобы не испытывать чувство ревности к другим членам экипажа. Джим, я давно признал, что ты являешься удовлетворительным капитаном звёздного корабля, и это включает в себя тот факт, что ты отдаёшь себе отчёт в причинах, по которым высшему офицеру нежелательно вступать в случайные сексуальные связи с подчинёнными. Если же исключить профессиональную часть, то ты не склонен заводить несколько связей одновременно. Ты действительно легко меняешь… менял раньше партнёров, однако я полагаю, если бы ты захотел это сделать сейчас, то сразу сообщил бы мне. Также мне известно, что тебе нравится то, что люди называют ничего не обязывающим флиртом, само по себе, без дальнейшего продолжения взаимодействия в виде сексуального контакта. Подытоживая всё вышесказанное – у меня нет повода для ревности, и моя вспышка вызвана не ей. Я разозлился из-за того, что доктор Маркус в очередной раз нарушила нормы безопасности, чем могла серьёзно себе повредить.

Джим недоверчиво смотрел на него и чувствовал растерянность. Это всё слишком походило на Спока, если, конечно, забыть о броске тарелки в стену, и сложно было не поверить. Он невольно усмехнулся.

– Знаешь, ты в любом случае выглядел, как идиот, но если всё это случилось только из-за нарушенной диеты, то ты выглядел, как идиот вдвойне. А команда получила новую пищу для сплетен про наши с тобой африканские страсти. Не спрашивай при чём тут Африка!

– Ситуация огорчает меня, – сказал Спок, и по его тону стало ясно, что на самом деле ему плевать, и, пожалуй, это был не самый лучший признак.

Он сделал ещё шаг вперёд, и на этот раз Джим не почувствовал желания отодвинуться или немедленно вытолкать его за дверь. Странно, но для того, чтобы успокоиться и снять все свои претензии оказалось достаточно пары минут почти спокойного разговора, и это оказалось ново. Джим терпеть не мог, когда партнёры начинали выдвигать ему какие-то условия или показывать недовольство его поведением, и предпочитал сбегать, как только начиналась вся эта фигня. Но Спок… Спок как раз не выдвигал никаких требований. Или, мелькнула мысль, Джим просто ухитрился угодить под каблук, сам того не заметив.

– Джим, – тихо сказал Спок, подходя ещё на шаг, почти вплотную, и в его голосе появились какие-то странные интонации, – я вижу, что ты больше не злишься. Мне кажется, это недоразумение прояснено. И поэтому могу я… могу я получить помощь, которую ты мне обещал? Мне нужно. Сейчас, – просьба, вот что это было. Почти мольба.

– Помощь? – Джим не сразу понял, о чём речь, всё ещё занятый тем, как легко Спок смог погасить его раздражение.

Спок молча осторожно взял его ладони в свои. Прикосновение чужих рук на этот раз оказалось даже не тёплым – горячим, и это уже точно не могло быть нормальным.

– У тебя лихорадка!

Спок притянул Джима ближе, переплёл их пальцы, наклонился и уткнулся жарким лбом ему куда-то в шею. Джим машинально обнял его в ответ, провёл по напряжённой спине.

– Это пон-фарр, и я готов сгореть в нём, – тихо ответил Спок. – Джим, пожалуйста, разреши мне. Я обещаю, что это не станет для тебя… жертвой. Я не буду устанавливать Узы или давить на тебя иначе. Но сейчас ты мне нужен.

– Что? Ты не хочешь за меня замуж? Только быстро перепихнуться? Вот уж от кого, а от тебя такого не ожидал! – Джим снова засмеялся. Чёрт возьми, сегодняшний вечер был самым нелепым в его жизни! Что за чушь происходить в мире?

– Ты снова неверно меня понял, – с отчётливым осуждением в голове возразил Спок. – Однако я… я не готов описывать свою позицию достаточно подробно сейчас, – его жаркие руки задрали форменку Джима и заскользили по коже. – И, разумеется, я не собираюсь и не собирался связывать тебя Узами, не получив твоего прямого разрешения. Повторяю, тебе не нужно… приносить себя в жертву.

– Почему, – пробормотал Джим, жадно стаскивая со Спока его одежду, – вы, вулканцы, никогда и ничего не можете объяснить сразу и без увёрток?

Похоже, проблема нежелания трахаться оказалась очень надуманной.

– Может быть, это вы, люди, не умеете понимать объяснения, – невнятно ответил Спок, толкая Джима назад, пока ему под колени не врезался край кровати, и они оба не упали на неё.

– Куда уж нашему убогому интеллекту до высот вулканской мысли! – съязвил Джим. – Ай, только не там!

Спок избавил его от форменки и лизнул его бок и выше. Джим дёрнулся, потому что ненавидел щекотку, и ненавидел, когда партнёры лезли к нему подмышки, но язык Спока провёл по коже ещё раз с неожиданной силой, заставляя тело Джима выгнуться в неожиданном удовольствии.

– Ну ладно, это было неплохо, хотя мне не нравится… Спок, ты слушаешь?!

Определённо, Спок не слушал, занятый изучением его тела на вкус и на ощупь, подчинившийся лихорадке своей крови. Его руки касались везде – кроме лица, понял Джим – чуткие пальцы обводили каждую мышцу Джима, словно у слепого, который не может получить представление о предмете другим способом. Джиму стало жарко, и Спок губами и языком снимал с него капли пота, облизываясь, чтобы лучше распробовать их вкус. Они избавились от одежды, и больше всего Джим хотел, чтобы ему вставили, но Спок не слышал, Спок оставался мучительно медленным со своими чёртовыми чувствительными руками, которые, вроде как, были одной большой чёртовой эрогенной зоной, достаточной, чтобы получить всё удовольствие. Тогда как у Джима оставался только его член, изнывающий от недостатка внимания.

– Я ждал, что всё будет жёстче! – простонал Джим в какой-то момент. – Трахни меня уже, или это сделаю я! – хотя его обещание грозило остаться пустым, ведь Спок был слишком тяжёлым и слишком сильным.

Он неторопливо провёл по бедру Джима сверху вниз, к колену и под него, вырисовывая пальцами какой-то узор, от чего по телу опять разошлось непривычное удовольствие. Чёрт возьми, откуда он узнал про чувствительность под коленом, если даже сам Джим был не в курсе?! 

– Ох, блядь!..

Спок посмотрел на Джима сверху-вниз, тот приподнялся на локтях, облизнул сухие губы. Вид собственного вставшего члена рядом с лицом Спока сводил с ума.

– Прекрати издеваться! – Джим едва разобрал свои слова, когда с трудом прохрипел это.

Спок понял или, может быть, ему тоже стало мало заниматься своим грёбаным ручным сексом, или захотелось новую вкусняшку, так или иначе, он взял член Джима в рот, а его пальцы, его чёртовы чувствительные пальцы, мокрые от слюны, скользнули внутрь. Джим снова рухнул на подушку, с довольным горловым стоном запрокинул голову и смутно подумал, что для того, кто никогда раньше не занимался сексом, Спок подозрительно хорошо представляет, что нужно делать.

Хотя это же Спок, он всегда точно знает, что делать, особенно когда это касается Джима. Само совершенство! Наверное, такой секс в самом деле не надоест достаточно долго… но, честное слово, Джиму стало совсем не до того, чтобы думать о будущем и думать вообще. Всё, что он мог и хотел – наслаждаться настоящим.

 

***

 

– Боунз, ты мне срочно нужен!

Джим влетел в мед. блок почти одновременно с Леонардом, который даже сесть не успел. Он обернулся и сделал два основных вывода: во-первых, с Джимом всё относительно в порядке; во-вторых, даже слетевший с катушек остроухий гоблин не может заставить его ходить, а не бегать.

– Тебе надо что-то заживлять? – Леонард взялся за трикодер, окидывая Джима внимательным взглядом.

Тот выглядел примерно так же, как в академии после уик-энда – довольным и натрахавшимся. Ещё бы синяк на пол-лица или разбитые губы, и Леонард точно решил бы, что они вернулись в старые добрые учебные времена.

– Заживлять? Зачем? Боунз, ты заработался, – Джим привычно отмахнулся от трикодера. – Мне нужен твой рапорт о здоровье Спока, увольнительную для него дня на три и для меня – на сегодня. Только без описания настоящей причины.

– Он живой хоть? – кисло уточнил Леонард и таки пробился к Джиму, чтобы снять показания.

Трикодер сообщил о полном здоровье и мелких повреждениях кожных покровов. Рекомендация: минимум регенерации либо обработка антисептиком. Леонард выдохнул одновременно с облегчением, удивлением и некоторым подозрением. Для человека, который провёл ночь с поехавшим крышей вулканцем, Джим находился в слишком хорошем состоянии, и это явно было не к добру. Когда всё слишком хорошо – жди неприятностей в ближайшее время.

– Разумеется, он живой! – Джим посмотрел с искренним возмущением. – По-твоему, я бы дал ему умереть?!

– Да и так вижу, что не дал, – кисло ответил Леонард.

Честное слово, когда ему приспичит расслабиться с порно, даже тогда Джим, зелёный гоблин и их так называемая личная жизнь окажутся последним, что Леонард захочет представить. Это было бы просто отвратительно. Как представить за сексом своих престарелых родителей. Или, прости Господи, Джо!

Джим усмехнулся своей самой похабной улыбочкой.

– Ну, вообще-то как раз наоборот.

– Заткнись! – рявкнул Леонард. – На этот раз мне совсем неинтересно выслушивать подробности твоих похождений!

– Да, Спок не в твоём вкусе, – продолжал ухмыляться Джим, просто напрашиваясь на то, чтобы ему вкололи дозу аллергена. Леонард бы так и сделал, но выводить из строя одновременно капитана и коммандера неразумно.

– Заткнись, – сердито повторил он и ткнул в сторону Джима трикодером. – И вспомни, что это тебе, а не мне нужен поддельный рапорт о здоровье гоблина и поддельная причина в увольнительной.

– Мне не нужен поддельный рапорт! – поднял палец Джим. – Боунз, о чём ты вообще говоришь капитану? – его глаза смеялись. – Мне просто нужны, ну, обтекаемые формулировки.

Леонард только фыркнул. Он, разумеется, никогда не читал отчёты Джима перед командованием, зато несколько раз просматривал бортовой журнал и точно знал, что большая часть эскапад команды, СБ, коммандера и лично капитана до руководства вряд ли дойдут. Кажется, фразу «обтекаемые формулировки» стоило признать девизом Энтерпрайз!

– Ладно, будут тебе… формулировки, – сдался Леонард. – Но ты мне за это должен, Джим!

– Всё, что угодно, – щедро предложил тот. И глубоко заблуждался, если думал, что Леонард выражается образно или собирается отложить долг на потом, чтобы потом о нём забыть!

Леонард вытащил пустой одноразовый шприц с капсулой.

– Нацеди из гоблина немного крови, хочу изучить, что в ней сейчас творится. Вдруг узнаю что-нибудь полезное.

Не то, чтобы Леонард всерьёз надеялся найти лекарство от плак-тау. Не то, чтобы он даже считал, что это особенно актуально, во всяком случае, в ближайшие лет семь. В самом деле, вряд ли они когда-нибудь наткнутся на неизвестного вулканца, который будет умирать от сексуальной лихорадки, и которого нельзя будет доставить вовремя на Новый Вулкан. Но…

Это космос. Леонард точно знал, что здесь нужно готовиться ко всему. Особенно если ты служишь под командованием Джима Кирка, а в коллегах у тебя зелёный гоблин, которого ты едва представляешь, как лечить.

– Ты маньяк, знаешь? Зачем тебе, в этот раз всё обошлось, и в следующий тоже разберёмся без твоих инквизиторских методов, – однако шприц Джим взял и сунул в карман.

О! Вот, значит, как теперь заговорил.

– В следующий раз? – едко переспросил Леонард. – Может быть, мне изменяет память, но ещё вчера ты в бегал в ужасе от того, что тебе придётся провести с гоблином всю оставшуюся жизнь, – и, наверное, это был не самый честный удар по заведомо больному, но ей-богу, Джим заслужил!

Тот, однако, вместо того чтобы поскучнеть, расплылся в еще более широченной улыбке.

– Ну, знаешь, меня подло обманули, и Спок не собирался покушаться на мою дальнейшую жизнь. Ухура и старик заслужили мою месть!

О, милосердный Боже, значит, эта проклятая мелодрама ещё не закончена! И, наверное, не будет закончена никогда, как те идиотские сериалы, которые смотрела Кэролайн и некоторые однокурсники в общежитии, даже Гайла. Впрочем, для Гайлы это был всего лишь повод повеселиться.

– Другими словами, гоблин отказался брать тебя замуж, – протянул Леонард вслух. – Его можно понять, только сумасшедший захотел бы вступить в брак с тобой, а он – существо разумное… даже слишком разумное, как правило.

– Эй, – на лице Джима появилось то комичное выражение, которое означало, что он понял шутку, но всё равно почти обижен. – Что ты имеешь ввиду? И Спок не отказывался от меня, от меня никто и никогда не отказывается!

– Ухура, – мстительно напомнил Леонард. Кажется, этот разговор начал доставлять ему удовольствие.

Джим надулся. Это выглядело бы мило, если бы Леонард не помнил, сколько нервов ему вытрепали за все годы дружбы.

– Не удивлюсь, если в итоге гоблин решил, что ты – слишком сомнительная партия, и вы расстанетесь к вашему обоюдному удовлетворению. Тем более что ты уже затащил его в койку и получил всё, что хотел. И это определённо будет лучше развода, поверь моему…

– Заткнись, Бонуз! – огрызнулся Джим.

Леонард заткнулся, проглотив конец фразы, и с изумлением вытаращился на недобро сузившего глаза Джима. Святой боже, кажется, того действительно задело! Леонард мог бы напомнить, что не сказал почти ничего, кроме того, о чём ему плакался сам Джим, но… Ладно, он действительно должен был помнить, что Джим и последовательность или Джим и отношения – не те вещи, которые безболезненно совмещаются. И не вести себя по-свински.

– Извини, – вздохнул Леонард.

Джим прикусил губу и молчал несколько секунд, потом всё-таки расслабился и даже улыбнулся своей коронной «хрен-поймёте-что-я-думаю-на-самом-деле» улыбкой.

– Кстати, тебе я тоже должен отомстить, потому что ты мне тоже соврал про страшную плак-тау, которая превратит Спока в зверя. Мои мечты о жёстком сексе оказались жестоко разбиты, это был самый медленный раз в моей жизни! Мне не приходилось столько ждать даже когда…

– Нет! – чувство вины моментально испарилось, Леонард демонстративно заткнул уши пальцами. – Я не хочу знать подробности! И если тебе нечего больше сказать по делу, то выметайся отсюда! Нужные документы у тебя будут.

Улыбка Джима стала шире.

– И знаешь, то, что говорят про вулканские пальцы…

– Я не стану тебя слушать, чудовище! – взвыл Леонард, схватил его за шкирку и буквально выволок за двери мед. блока. – Вали к своему гоблину и с ним обсуждай всё это, уверен, вам будет полезно!

Джим расхохотался, подмигнул ему и убрался. Леонард вздохнул, понимая, что так просто не отделается, и на нём ещё не раз отыграются за неудачную шутку. Кто тянул его за язык?! Как можно было не догадаться, что страдания Джима о загубленной свободе закончатся именно этим? Наверное, бытовой идиотизм заразен.

С боку кашлянули.

– Чего ещё? – рыкнул Леонард и осёкся, увидев сестру Хану.

Ну вот только её ему сейчас и не хватало, Боже, за что?!

– У вас что-то срочное?

– Нет, только хочу доложить, что закончила с доктором Маркус. И я поговорила с ней – она рассказала о происшествии, которое раньше казалось ей незначительным.

– Ну разумеется, незначительным, – протянул Леонард и скривился. – Ей и возможность отравления незнакомой дрянью в форме синего кактуса показалась незначительной! Проходите.

Они снова вошли в кабинет и сестра Хана продолжила:

– По словам доктора Маркус, это случилось, когда группа собирала кристаллы, ставшие причиной помех связи. Люди рассредоточились, она отошла в сторону, привлечённая необычным образцом. Она почувствовала странный запах и головокружение, но это быстро прошло, и доктор Маркус решила, что всё в порядке. Полагаю, тогда она и вдохнула это химическое соединение. Я ввела ей стандартный антитод для выведения остатков наркотика из организма и оставила в отсеке.

– Хорошо.

– Вы сообщили капитану новости?

Леонард поморщился. Всё же как не вовремя остроухий вышел из строя и потащил за собой Джима! Сестра Хана стояла над душой и терпеливо ждала его ответ.

– Ещё нет. Доложу после, – буркнул Леонард.

– Как скажете, доктор МакКой, – согласилась сестра Хана, снова живо напоминая Каролину. У той становился точно такой же вид, когда она вставала в позу «разумеется, ты лучше знаешь, сколько тебе работать, я ни за что тебя не осуждаю, мерзкая скотина, испортившая мне жизнь».

– Слушайте, я проверил анализы всех остальных участников десанта! Они в порядке! – раздражённо сказал Леонард. – Не верю, что говорю это, но на этот раз нам повезло!

Сестра Хана поджала губы и попятилась на шаг.

– Вы не должны оправдываться передо мной, доктор МакКой, вы старше по званию и действуете, как считаете нужным, под свою ответственность. И, пожалуйста, не начинайте кричать на меня.

Леонард выдохнул и потёр лоб. Он чувствовал себя паршиво после ночи, проведённой в обнимку с анализами десантной группы, последней бутылкой и под размышления о том, цел ли ещё Джим. Но это не повод орать на подчинённых.

– Простите, – процедил он. – Тяжёлая ночь.

Леонард не сомневался, что противная девица сделает из его синяков под глазами и остатков запаха в кабинете исчерпывающие выводы.

– Я понимаю, что у нас с вами слишком разный подход к выполнению своих обязанностей, – сказала сестра Хана с таким видом, что Леонарду захотелось уложить её в биокровать на неделю, – а также к этике, вежливости и всему остальному. Нам сложно друг друга понять.

– Очень сложно, – устало согласился Леонард. – Что вы, чёрт вас возьми, от меня хотите? Чтобы я извинялся за то, как расслабляюсь в свободное от смен время?! И отчитывался о своих докладах капитану?!

– Ваше свободное время меня не касается, – чопорно возразила сестра Хана. – Хотя замечу, что когда главный корабельный врач потакает дурным привычкам вроде потребления полулегально изготовленного алкоголя, это не может хорошо сказаться на команде. Ваши доклады начальству – тем более не моё дело… точнее, будет не моим делом, если я переведусь с Энтерпрайз.

– И что вам за это нужно? – прямо спросил Леонард, понимая, что разойтись без откупных у них не выйдет. Сестра Хана работала идеально, у него нет никаких поводов, чтобы выгнать её с корабля за нарушение хоть чего-то, а вот у неё имелся материал для пары сомнительных рапортов начальству. Пары десятков. Джим над этими жалобами, конечно, только посмеётся, но кто знает, на что пойдёт стервозная девица, и не настучит ли через голову капитана. От таких женщин можно ожидать любой гадости, и если вовремя не пойти на компромисс можно потерять всё – карьеру, дочь и планету.

– Мне нужны лучшие характеристики и возможность повышения.

Леонард помолчал, ожидая продолжения, но его не последовало.

– И всё? – уточнил он.

Сестра Хана пожала плечами.

– Да, это всё.

– Хорошо, будут вам характеристики, и вы переведётесь на следующей же звёздной базе, – согласился Леонард, всё ещё не до конца веря про себя, что так легко отделался.

Сестра Хана кивнула. Леонард пошёл к столу.

– Доктор МакКой, позвольте ещё сказать…

– Нет! – отрубил он. – Характеристики, рекомендация повышения и всё! – и с размаху сел в кресло.

Кресло хрустнуло и Леонард, бранясь, полетел на пол.

– Позвольте ещё сказать, что утром, пока вы были в лаборатории, к вам заходил мистер Скотт и что-то сделал с креслом, – невозмутимо сообщила сестра Хана и вышла.

– Господи, кто и когда проклял мою жизнь? Джим, ты мне за это ответишь, – простонал Леонард и потёр ушибленный копчик.

 

***

 

На этот раз Боунз взбесил его по-настоящему, до самых печёнок, и хотя Джим сумел перевести всё в шутку, внутри продолжала свербеть обиженная злость. Какого чёрта?! Его, Джеймса Т. Кирка никто не бросал с тех пор, как он вырос, и кому, если не Боунзу, об этом знать! И уж точно его не может бросить Спок, просто потому, что это Спок, и он физически не способен оставить своё место на мостике Энтерпрайз, место за капитанским креслом Джима.

Нет, ну то есть физически, конечно, способен, но не о том речь.

Проблема была в том – и Джим мог прикидываться идиотом перед кем угодно, но перед собой честно это признавал – что на какой-то миг слова Боунза его в самом деле испугали. И хотя он точно знал, без каких-либо логических обоснований, просто знал так же, как знают о том, где верх, а где низ, что Спок никогда не уйдёт, Джим не смог отвернуться от того факта, что на самом-то деле Спок мог бы так сделать.

Ради карьеры. Или ради возрождения своей расы. Или потому что его вулканская природа возьмёт вверх, и ему захочется установить эти их чёртовы Узы на всю оставшуюся жизнь, а Джим не согласится. Или всё-таки согласится? Он же уже, фактически, не отказался один раз, пусть даже в качестве платы за жизнь Спока.

Джим вошёл в турболифт, ударил по кнопке и утомлённо прислонился к стене, когда кабина бесшумно скользнула вверх. К счастью, больше никому не понадобилось подниматься вместе с ним на жилую палубу, и Джим оставался один.

Спок сказал, что и не собирался устанавливать никаких Уз. Но Ухура и старик в голос твердили, что у вулканцев так не бывает, ведь они все поголовно такие высокоморальные сволочи, что даже потрахаться раз в семь лет без глубокого духовного единения не могут! Но Спок не собирался устанавливать Узы, и как, чёрт возьми, это следовало понимать?!

Дверь открылась, Джим вышел в коридор и торопливо зашагал к своей каюте. Если вчера он лишь испытал облегчение от того, что Спок не полез в его голову, то сейчас, после идиотских слов Боунза, это уже не внушало прежнего спокойствия, наоборот. Наверное, это было глупо. Да чёрт возьми, не наверное, это и было предельно глупо! Джим осознавал собственный идиотизм, и всё же ничего не мог с собой поделать: он словно взмахом волшебной палочки или неизученной инопланетной хрени превратился из взрослого человека, капитана корабля и героя всей Земли в малолетнего придурка, который не знает, чего хочет. Собака на сене, как сказал бы когда-то давно Фрэнк и обязательно процитировал бы что-нибудь из Лопе де Веги.

Воспоминание о Фрэнке и его бесконечных поучениях только усилило недовольство собой. Нет, решил Джим, нельзя оставить всё так! Он подошёл к двери своей каюты, открыл её, на секунду замялся, но тут же встряхнулся и вошёл.

Спок всё ещё валялся на кровати и выглядел непривычно взбудораженным – растрёпанным и ещё более зелёным, чем обычно – однако здоровым. Было жарко, но Джим не стал понижать температуру, просто приблизился к Споку и взял его за запястье. Его рука всё ещё казалась тёплой, лихорадка ослабла, но пока не прошла.

– Джим… капитан, я сожалею, что вынужден…

Джим поморщился и мотнул головой, потому что сейчас уж точно не хотел слышать обращение к себе по званию – так отчуждённо и официально.

– Забей, Боунз составит рапорт о том, что мы оба почти смертельно больны и не можем выйти на службу. И он не станет точно описывать причины, он обещал. А на мостике справится Сулу – всё равно нечего делать, мы доберёмся до следующей планеты часов через двенадцать.

Спок нахмурился, и было не очень ясно, чем он недоволен: необходимостью доверить мостик другим, или вопиющей неточностью Джима.

– Вы не должны оставлять свои обязанности ради меня, капитан. Смерть мне больше не грозит.

– Слушай, когда ты лежишь в моей постели после того, как мы почти всю ночь трахались, ты мог бы всё же забыть о том, что я «капитан»! – вспылил Джим.

Спок сел, кутаясь в одеяло.

– Извини, Джим, – сказал он после некоторой паузы. – Я должен был понять, что ты предпочтёшь более личное обращение.

 Джим фыркнул, махнул рукой и плюхнулся на кровать рядом со Споком.

– Проехали.

До его ладони тут же дотронулись чужие пальцы, сжали, потянули ближе, погладили запястье, и это почему-то расслабляло.

– Джим, у меня есть предположение, что твоё недовольство вызвано не только моим обращением. Ты был напряжён и до этого. Что случилось?

Рука Спока скользнула выше, почти до локтя, задирая рукав форменки, потом снова спустилась к ладони. Джим подумал, что, может, стоит плюнуть на всё и просто навалиться на Спока, подмять его под себя и показать, что такое настоящий секс, резкий, быстрый и безумный, не разбавленный этой вот вынимающей душу нежностью. Это был бы отличный выход, который позволил бы отложить нежеланные выяснения, но, во-первых, Джим не собирался поддаваться трусости и пытаться уйти от неприятной темы, а во-вторых, ему удивительно не хотелось, чтобы прикосновения прекращались.

– Слушай, Спок, ты вчера сказал, что не хотел устанавливать Узы, то есть, с самого начала. А вот ты-старик мне просто в мозги вдолбил, что без них пон-фарр не пройти, и Ухура тоже все уши прожужжала, что у вулканцев не бывает несерьёзных отношений. Так кому мне верить, тебе или им?

– Ты слишком полагаешься на слова другого меня, хотя знаешь, что мы с ним разные личности, – отстранённым тоном ответил Спок, и Джим готов был поставить час сидения в капитанском кресле на то, что за этим скрывалось недовольство. – Он не солгал тебе: раньше на Вулкане и, скорее всего, теперь на Новом Вулкане при наступлении пон-фарр вулканцы вступают не просто в сексуальные отношения, а в духовный союз, который не предполагается разрывать без достаточно веских причин. И, разумеется, для меня это оптимальный вариант развития событий. Однако… – он замолчал и притянул Джима ближе, но смотрел при этом куда-то поверх его плеча, как будто глубоко задумавшись.

Джим не стал сопротивляться, лёг головой на замотанные одеялом колени. Ему самому было жарко, но Спок, похоже, даже во время лихорадки продолжал слегка зябнуть в каюте, предназначенной для человека, и это при том, что температура была выставлена выше стандартной. Джим подумал, что это стало бы проблемой, если бы они захотели спать вместе.

– Так о чём ты? – спросил он, когда пауза затянулась.

– Прошу прощения, Джим, я пытаюсь подыскать наиболее точную формулировку. Как я успел заметить, недостаточно чёткие объяснения приводят к взаимному непониманию.

– О, ну, я надеюсь, ты не собираешься зависнуть слишком надолго, – пробормотал Джим, устраиваясь поудобнее.

– Я вообще не собираюсь, как ты выразился, зависать. Мой разум, вопреки распространённому среди людей мнению, работает не так, как компьютерный процессор, – с подчёркнутым достоинством возразил Спок, заставив Джима хихикнуть. Одно из лучших качеств Спока – умение вовремя пошутить. – Если позволишь, я начну издалека.

– Валяй, – лениво разрешил Джим, вытягиваясь и свешивая ноги с края кровати.

Он окончательно расслабился, и собственное недавнее волнение уже начинало казаться чужим и нелепым. Спок был здесь, Спок не собирался удрать с Энтерпрайз по какой-нибудь супер-логичной причине и вовсе не отказывался от Джима, когда сказал, что не хотел устанавливать Узы. А Боунз может подавиться своими шуточками.

Спок как будто слегка вздохнул и заговорил:

– Видишь ли, когда ты сообщил мне о своих чувствах, я имею ввиду твою романтическую привязанность, я оказался к этому не готов. Поэтому взял время, которое потратил на то, чтобы изучить тебя и потенциал нашего взаимодействия не только в вопросах, касающихся выполнения профессиональных обязанностей.

– О да, я заметил, – пробормотал Джим, стараясь не заострять даже собственное внимание на том факте, что это случилось буквально пару дней назад.

– Я пришёл к выводу, что наше взаимодействие… наши отношения могут быть не просто приемлемыми, а вполне удовлетворительными, – продолжил Спок, поколебался, но всё-таки уточнил. – Более удовлетворительными, чем с Ниотой.

– Тебе никогда не говорили, что упоминать своих бывших в разговоре с текущим партнёром – это неправильно, даже если сравниваешь не в их пользу? Например, я не раз получал за это пощёчины, – фыркнул Джим и взял ладонь Спока в обе руки, от чего тот вздрогнул всем телом. Джим коварно усмехнулся и подул на его пальцы.

– Пожалуйста, не отвлекай меня, если хочешь получить исчерпывающий ответ на свой вопрос, – слегка напряжённым голосом попросил Спок. – И, я полагаю, всё дело в уместности упоминаний. У меня нет причин считать, что ты относишься к Ниоте негативно.

– Ладно, ладно, я пошутил, – закатил глаза Джим и даже отпустил руку Спока, который, впрочем, тут же снова переплёл их пальцы. Непробиваемая вулканская последовательность, усмехнулся про себя Джим и ещё подумал, что вулканские поцелуи иногда удобнее человеческих – не мешают разговаривать.

– Таким образом, – продолжил Спок, – хотя взаимодействие с тобой бывает довольно сложным, оно желанно для меня. Настолько, что я готов приложить значительные усилия для того, чтобы выстроить оптимальные для нас обоих отношения. И, разумеется, я хотел бы установить с тобой постоянную ментальную связь, этого требует моя природа и моё желание стать тебе как можно ближе.

– Странно, – пробормотал Джим едва слышно, слово будто само вскочило на язык, и он сначала произнёс его, а лишь потом вспомнил Гайлу, её поцелуи и сбивчивый шёпот «я люблю тебя».

Гайла, конечно, тут была ни при чём, она любила всех, даже Боунза как оказалось, но Джим понял, что ему в самом деле странно, ещё больше чем тогда, и что он не знает, что с этим делать. Речь Спока оказалась слишком серьёзной и, конечно, не подходила даже для самого крутого секса и самой крутой работы в мире.

Спок пошевелил ногами под головой Джима, слегка поёрзал.

– Мне не очень ясно, что тебя удивляет. Мои объяснения касаются эмоциональной сферы, которая нелогична по природе своей, и я не вижу в своих чувствах яркой непоследовательности. Ещё до твоего признания я знал, что глубоко уважаю тебя как человека и как капитана, и научился получать удовольствие от общения с тобой несмотря на твою склонность к хаосу. Возможно, даже благодаря ей.

– Да нет, ты… ты последователен, Спок. Как всегда, – немного натянуто ответил Джим. – Просто я, наверное, ну, знаешь, не очень привык к таким признаниям. Боунз или Ухура, они выражаются по-другому. На самом деле, я думаю, что, наверное, надо прекратить эти разговоры и снова заняться сексом, тем более, у тебя по-прежнему лихорадка.

Спок покачал головой.

– Для этого ещё будет время. Я предпочту сначала до конца прояснить возникшие вопросы.

Джим закатил глаза и подумал, что можно просто подняться и заткнуть Спока человеческим поцелуем. К сожалению, Спок до сих пор был в несколько раз его сильнее, поэтому с лёгкостью пресёк бы все мешающие действия для того, чтобы закончить то, что считал необходимым. Это так же как с шахматами, за которые они не садились, пока все отчёты не оказывались подписаны, даже если Джим ясно видел, что Спок очень хочет поскорее разобраться с работой и отдаться игре и лёгкому разговору на отвлечённые темы.

– Ладно, продолжай, я слушаю, – протянул он, ёрзая, чтобы устроиться поудобней, потому что висящие за краем кровати ноги начали затекать.

– Ты не хочешь об этом говорить, – не спросил, а констатировал Спок. – Я давно заметил, ты легко соглашаешься рассказывать о себе всё, кроме того, что касается глубоких неприятных переживаний и сильных привязанностей. Вчерашней ночью я обнаружил, что несмотря на огромное количество сексуальных партнёров в прошлом ты почти ничего не знаешь о том, как твоё тело способно получать удовольствие. Я удивился, но на самом деле, это не противоречит тому впечатлению, которое у меня о тебе уже сложилось. Ты, Джим, как бы странно ни казалось со стороны, не любишь подпускать к себе чужих, не любишь размышлять о причинах собственных порывов и задумываться о том, к чему они приведут в отдалённом будущем. Очевидно, всё это относится и к твоему желанию находиться рядом со мной. Поэтому после долгих раздумий я пришёл к выводу, что предлагать тебе Узы сейчас с моей стороны стало бы проявлением эгоизма, а кроме того, скорее навредило нашим отношениям, чем помогло им.

– Эмн… – и это было единственное осмысленное, что Джим смог произнести.

Твою мать, когда Спок успел всё это разузнать? И как? Он точно не заглядывал Джиму в голову под настроение? Хотя вряд ли, потому что Джим наверняка бы заметил – эмоциональный перенос при мелдинге такая штука, которую очень сложно пропустить.

– Кажется, я совсем разучился маскироваться, – выдавил он спустя где-то полминуты и даже сумел привычно беззаботно улыбнуться. – Или, может, ты слишком хорошо научился подкрадываться после того, как провёл с людьми столько времени. Честно говоря, не ожидал от такого бесчувственного парня.

– Тебе лучше, чем кому бы то ни было, известно, что у меня есть эмоции и только вулканское воспитание позволяет им не превращаться в деструктивный фактор, – в голосе Спока зазвенело напряжение. – Джим, я не совсем понимаю твою реакцию сейчас. Я чем-то оскорбил тебя?

– Нет, – вторая улыбка далась намного проще, наверное, из-за почти по-детски сосредоточенной озабоченности, проступившей на лице Спока. – Нет, просто я в самом деле не ожидал, что ты так хорошо меня поймёшь. Ну, Боунзу на это понадобилось несколько больше времени, чем полгода.

– Мы общаемся с тобой значительно дольше, чем полгода, – всё ещё натянуто заметил Спок. – И то, что я не интересовался пристально некоторыми аспектами твоей личности, не означает, что я не замечал вообще ничего. Джим, ты расстроен?

– Да нет же! – Джим резко сел. – Я… ты знаешь, я, наверное, тебе благодарен. Потому что ты на самом деле прав, и я совсем не уверен, что готов начать строить планы на десять или двадцать или чёрт знает сколько ещё лет вперёд, – хотя, отстранённо подумал он, скорее всего, придётся.

Потому что Спок, конечно, поступил очень великодушно, но это же не значит, что он насовсем оставил идею с Узами. Если Джим правильно понял, то эту идею он не оставит никогда и рано или поздно вопрос вернётся, а до тех пор Спок будет кружить неподалёку, подкрадываясь ближе и ближе, проникая в жизнь Джима глубже, как уже делал всё это время.

Если бы речь шла о ком-нибудь другом, то Джим не задумываясь выставил бы на его пути непроницаемую стену и постарался незаметно ускользнуть как можно дальше. Однако от Спока он на самом деле не жаждал убежать. Джим по-прежнему хотел его, во всех смыслах – в постели, за шахматами и, разумеется, на мостике. Энтерпрайз опустеет без Спока, без его занудных рассуждений, без препирательств, без взаимных шуточек, без гарантии, что тебе всегда прикроют спину, без публичных и одновременно невидимых поцелуев и даже, чёрт бы их побрал, своевременно подсунутых яблок.

Только Джим не знал, будет ли он хотеть того же через год. Или через два. И будет ли он сам вообще к тому времени. И необходимость думать об этом, думать о будущем, вызывала в нём глухую непонятную тоску.

– Джим? – негромко позвал Спок.

– На сегодня хватит разговоров, – решительно ответил тот и уселся на Спока сверху. – Я тебя выслушал, я всё понял, я безумно рад, что ты не потащил меня за шкирку к алтарю и не собираешься сбегать из моей постели, как только твоя проблема оказалась решена. И, кстати, раз уж не собираешься, я требую продолжения банкета, потому что, если ты не забыл, я ждал этого полгода. Сегодня у меня Рождество!

– Хорошо, Джим, – согласился Спок.

И наклоняясь к его губам, Джим продолжал думать о том, что это согласие – временное перемирие, и что рано или поздно Спок заговорит про Узы, не сможет не заговорить, и к тому времени у Джима должен появиться собственный ответ на предложение. Потому что иначе решение за них обоих примет Спок, а Джим с детства никому не позволял указывать, какой должна стать его жизнь.

Впрочем, когда Спок ответил на его человеческий поцелуй, мысли о будущем вылетели у Джима из головы. К счастью, пока это ещё могло подождать.


End file.
